All of the stars
by EyesWest
Summary: Los cambios son inesperados
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores les traigo otra nueva historia 100% Jori .Disfrútenla mucho espero sus opiniones**

Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 como sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al creador _Dan Schneider_ para Nickelodeon

**M e inspire en la canción de Edd Sheeran All Of The Stars. Recomiendo escucharla cuando se encuentren con esto (**)**

Capitulo 1.

All Of The Stars.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en que Victoria Vega y sus amigos se graduaron de Hollywood Arts. Ahora cada uno de ellos se encontraba en prestigiosas Universidades la mayoría siguiendo sus sueños otros simplemente seguían los negocios familiares, siendo el caso de Jadelyn August West, su padre falleció a causa de cáncer de estomagó consecuencia de estar horas atendiendo la dirección de exportaciones de autos añadiendo el no comer a sus horas, al ser la primogénita de la familia West tendría que tomar el cargo como Directora General de las Industrias West al concluir una carrera universitaria en negocios.

Jade rechazo la oportunidad de estudiar en una de las más distinguidas universidades del mundo olvidándose de ser escritora, al enterarse de la situación empresarial solicito su ingreso en el Imperial College London por ser una de las mejores instituciones en la carrera de Negocios, su admisión fue concedida por la excelente entrevista brindada donde mostro facilidad de palabra y redacción, además que conto con varias cartas de recomendación por parte de socios de su padre (importantes empresarios), sin olvidar cartas de sus profesores anteriores, por ultimo su impecable historial académico fue lo que impulso su entrada.

La gótica fue la única de su grupo de amigos en no despedirse, término con Beck horas antes de salir al Reino Unido. Quedaron en buenos términos ella jamás le menciono su situación y el tampoco indago sobre porque la pelinegra se encontraba algo decaída sus últimos días proyectándolo con ira hacia los demás, siendo mucho mas cruel con aquellos que le rodeaban. La persona que lo resintió mas fue Victoria ,a pesar que Jade ya no se comportaba tan mezquina con ella desde el día que cedió su lugar a la castaña en los platinum music awards ahora parecía que regresaban a ser nuevamente amiga-enemigas con aquellos comentarios sarcásticos y fríos por parte de la gótica.

Esos días la pelinegra no soportaba oír como Tori hablaba de las maravillas de estudiar canto, no es que sintiera envidia ni celos simplemente no entendía como es que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus sueños se fueron al caño, ahora se cumplía el sueño de su padre, ese que desde un principio supo evadir fácilmente demostrando tener talento ante los ojos incrédulos de su progenitor. Aun con su muerte arruino su futuro pues en el testamento la dejaba a cargo de las empresas. No podía deslindarse del puesto porque si bien recordaba esas sustentaban sus necesidades académicas y personales. Pensó en trabajar y estudiar pero con eso no le alcanzaría a pesar que la Universidad de Cambridge fuese publica eso no significaba que seria completamente gratis, todavía faltaba el dinero del vuelo, los viáticos, hospedaje y dinero para los libros requeridos, si no se cumplían las clausulas del testamento inmediatamente su antigua casa de los ángeles o cualquier propiedad que se compro con el dinero de señor West pasaría a manos de la empresa al igual que el efectivo. Sin tener mas remedio Jade acepto su destino.

Los años se fueron volando. Jade se encontraba a pocas semanas de concluir su licenciatura en Imperial College London todos esos años no tuvo ningún tipo de comunicación con nadie de sus antiguos amigos ni siquiera con Cat siendo su mejor amiga de la infancia esa tarde mientras reposaba en su cama decidió abrir su correo electrónico deteniéndose en la mensajería, la mayoría eran informes estadísticos de la empresa unos pocos de Cat reparando en cada uno de ellos volviéndolos a releer.

La pelirroja le enviaba email desde Pensilvania pero la pelinegra nunca contesto ninguno de ellos. Cat le informo en uno de tantos su estancia en la Universidad Carnegie Mellon estudiando Diseño. También le conto sobre sus vacaciones con los demás. Beck que se fue a Canadá a concluir sus estudios de fotografía profesional a la Universidad de Toronto se presento un día en los Estados Unidos ofreciéndoles irse a Cancún con su tía donde todos gustosamente aceptaron, Jade recordó aquella invitación por parte de Cat pero inmediatamente ignoro continuando con sus labores académicos sin prestar la mínima atención. El último email que recibió fue hace 3 meses, este era la invitación de graduación de su pelirroja amiga, la ceremonia lógicamente se efectuaría en la Universidad Carnegie Mellon y la recepción seria en los Ángeles al otro día, sin olvidar mencionar la asistencia de los demás chicos faltando solo ella. Sin más Jade harta del sentimentalismo que comenzaba albergarse borro sin consideración la bandeja del correo, un pequeño suspiro salió cerrando su ordenador meditando el regreso en pocas semanas a su lugar de residencia.

-Oh…vaya Jade no pareces feliz, aun graduándote con honores- Comento una chica muy alegre de ojos marrones, de cabello castaño viendo el estado de su compañera de habitación. La cabellera y ojos se le hacia un poco familiar a la gótica con cierta chica con la que gozaba hacer sufrir con sus bromas en la secundaria, esta comparación se borraba automáticamente al contemplar las mechas rubias que caían sobre la espalda de la joven.

-….Brooks me había olvidado que vivías aquí- Dijo secamente la gótica, levantándose de su cama.

-No deberías de estar repasando tú discurso-Pregunto la chica de nombre Zoey.-De pérdida empacando tus cosas- Insistió la chica.

-¿No te han dicho que eres muy entrometida?- Ataco la pelinegra

Zoey solo rodo los ojos y desapareció por la puerta que dirigía al tocador. Jade sonrió triunfalmente al saber que molesto a su amiga como la mayoría de las veces. Sintió melancolía al saber que la actitud de la chica de mechas en varios aspectos se parecían a las personas mas importantes de su infancia, lo sobre protectora a Beck, lo entrometida a Tori una breve sonrisa se surco en sus labios al recordarla y lo amante del color rosa a Cat, la misma que hasta hace tres meses no se olvido de ella, esa misma que la invito a su graduación donde prácticamente le rogo que fuera, pero como siempre rechazo. Siempre había sido la chica ruda y temida en todo Hollywood Arts. Pues sin pensarlo con el tiempo el sentimentalismo se apoderaba de su ser ante los recuerdos. Una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla y antes que Zoey regresara la limpio rápidamente.

-Es mejor así- Susurro para si misma poniéndose de pie guardando los objetos de su alcoba en cajas...

-Te ayudare- dijo Zoey quien comenzaba a recoger objetos de la mesa dirigiéndole una sonrisa de apoyo.

-No estoy manca Brooks- Contesto la gótica indiferente, pero en el fondo le agradecía su acto, recordándole nuevamente a la misma persona que le ayudo con su obra para impresionar a su padre, aquella de la que se burlaba cuando tenía la oportunidad en especial de su voz. Tal recuerdo la transporto a varios años atrás.

**Flashback**

_Jade y sus amigos se encontraban en el comedor. Tori se les unió con varias fotografías y copias de su curriculum empezándolos a repartir pidiendo la opinión de sus amigos pues el profesor __Sikowitz le consiguió una audición para una película, todos le recomendaron ampliarlo ya que solo ponía habilidades que la mayoría sabe hacer._

_-Creo que tu curriculum necesita una arregladita-Menciono André al terminar de leer el documento_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene de malo?-Dijo inocentemente la morena volviendo a ver su curriculum_

_-Solo mencionas una obra de teatro-Robbie hablo moviendo el documento_

_-Solo eh estado en una.-Contesto sinceramente la castaña_

_-¿Y?-Robbie dijo no dándole importancia._

_-Di que has estado en más obras- Sugirió el afroamericano._

_-Engañar- Tori contesto aun dudando pues no creía lo que sus amigos decían_

_-Si- Fue la única contestación por parte de Jade_

_-No es un engaño tal cual-Beck trato de justificar el acto haciendo ademanes con las manos._

_-Es exagerar-Hasta Rex opinaba en la conversación._

_Cat hablo pero solamente para continuar con sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar mientras todos la miraban._

_-Tu colorea el animalito-Jade cansada de que Cat siempre saliera con esos comentarios dispuso a callarla con su comentario, la pelirroja resignada suspiro y continuo su tarea de seguir coloreando aquel libro que Jade le regalo._

_-Entonces mi curriculum ¿Qué?-Tori retomaba la conversación perdida antes que Cat comentara sobre aquel payaso._

_-Tienes que escribir mas en la sección de habilidades-Comento el moreno, mirando nuevamente enseñándole a la mitad latina las líneas que ella escribió._

_-Pusiste andar en bicicleta. ¿Como una habilidad? ¿Quien no puede hacer eso?-Jade a su forma ayudaba a la castaña._

_-Te cuento quien- Rex aprovechando la situación revelo la escasa habilidad de Robbie_

_-Que tu no sabes guardar un secreto-Rápidamente Robbie tapo la boca del muñeco para evitar que este hablara de mas, Rex solo balbuceaba por el impedimento del habla._

_-Entonces que habilidades debo decir- Preguntaba Tori_

_-Gimnasia-Sugirió André_

_-Artes Marciales-Fue el turno de Beck_

_-Clases de buceo-Apoyo Robbie_

_-Coqueteo discreto con el cabello- La gótica al ver lo aburrida que se torno la conversación comento._

_-Yo no coqueteo discretamente con nada- Tori se sintió ofendida con la critica de la pelinegra._

_-En serio esto se te hace familiar-Se reacomodo la gótica para después continuar-"Hola majos mi nombre es Tori Vega, cómprenme regalitos y les daré besos"-Termino de decir imitando voz de española sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la reacción de la morena que enseguida no tardo en defenderse._

_-Yo claro que no hablo así. Ustedes creen que yo hablo así-La menor de las Vega se dirigió a los demás esperando que estos la apoyaran._

_-Ahh no, no, no-Respondieron todos al unisonó imitando el ademan de agitar la mano sobre su cabello tal y como la gótica lo hizo anteriormente._

_Tori no tuvo remedio que resignarse y sentirse dolida por no ser apoyada por sus amigos mientras su rostro era adornado por un puchero del que la gótica se burlo._

**Fin de flashback.**

La gótica al recordar una risita se le escapo. Zoey iba a comentar algo pero mejor decidió no hacerlo, no quería incomodar a su amiga fuese lo que recordara la ponía en cierta forma feliz. Desde que la conoció con aquella ropa negra ese percing en la ceja y nariz con apariencia ruda y fría, sin decir del sarcasmo, siempre supo que el interior era sensible. Con el paso del tiempo fue convirtiéndose en una hermana para ella. Un viernes de noche la invito a una fiesta que una de las maternidades ofrecía, esta al principio se rehusó pero con suplicas logro que asistiera, tomaron las bebidas mas fuertes no llegaron a embrutecerse pero si les ayudo para conocerse mejor y que la gótica se abriera con ella en cuanto llegaron a su habitación, le conto el por que estaba estudiando ahí, su posición social, el cargo que asumiría al graduarse, las razones del porque jamás recibía visitas, enterándose también ser hija única del matrimonio West. A partir de ese momento Zoey se prometió no dejar sola a la pelinegra decidiendo su mudanza a los Ángeles.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo Jade se entrego de lleno a la carrera a pesar que no fuera de su agrado, acción que admiro la castaña, a pesar que la pelinegra siguió con su carácter, cambio su forma de vestir rebelde por una elegante de acuerdo a una mujer de negocios sin dejar la ropa negra aun lado, se retiro los percing del rostro y dejo las mechas de color azul en el olvido para teñirse el cabello totalmente negro. Sus notas siempre fueron buenas, eso si, jamás se desvelaba, poseía cierta habilidad con los números como para escribir, solo repasaba unas 3 horas máximo y con eso aprobaba con A. Conforme los semestres pasaban Zoey jamás le conoció un novio o novia. Nunca supo los nombres de sus antiguos amigos parecía como si la gótica estuviera sola. Hasta que una tarde al acomodar la habitación que se encontraba muy desordenada, con libros por todas partes hallo una fotografía de cuando la gótica era adolescente al parecer se encontraban en un autobús todos sonreían inclusive Jade, en la imagen se podían divisar tres varones uno con cabello esponjado con facciones idénticas que Aladino de la película animada muy guapo por cierto, otro con rasgos afroamericanos y el ultimo su pelo lucia afro, de tez blanca portando gafas. En cuanto a damas eran tres contando a Jade. La que más llamaba la atención era una chica de cabellera rojiza quien se encontraba aferrada de la gótica mientras asomaba una sonrisa juguetona, La otra con una sonrisa muy linda pensó Zoey sostenía a su compañera de habitación del otro brazo disponible, discretos bucles caían a lado de sus hombros. Zoey al ver la familiaridad con la que las chicas tenían abrazándole llego a la conclusión de ser muy cercanas pues difícilmente Jade permitía cualquier tipo de contacto físico. Cuando lo intento casi fue degollada por unas tijeras que jamás supo de donde salieron.

-Brooks… ¿estas bien?-Como la castaña se encontraba muy callada le pareció raro a la de piel nívea.

-Emmm….Si. ¿Porque?-Zoey terminaba de sellar una caja con cinta sin percatarse que se había perdido en el pasado.

-Porque normalmente estarías hablando como cotorra con ese tono chillón tan molesto-Aparecía una sonrisa burlona en la gótica.

-Mi voz no es chillona- En Zoey aparecía un puchero permitiendo que la gótica se burlara.

-Como sea…- Contesto indiferente la gótica

-Se me antojo Fish and chips. Vamos a cenar que muero de hambre-Propuso la castaña seguido con el ademan de sobarse el estomago.

-Claro tú invitas-Dijo Jade sonriendo alzando una de sus cejas

-Tu eres la millonaria de las dos-Contraataco la chica de PCA. Desapareciéndose por la puerta de la habitación dejándola a oscuras, en tanto los pasos se perdían por el corredor.

**Connecticut, New Haven**

-Otros dos Esquire por favor- Gritaba el afroamericano al mesero que pasaba cerca de su mesa.

-Yo creo que es hora de irnos André- Decía Victoria completamente apenada ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba muy extasiado pues no paraba de gritar y lanzarle piropos a cualquier chica, temiendo que en una de esas algún novio de estas apareciera y terminara todo en pelea

-Tori, querida amiga. Estamos de fiesta, mañana regresamos a casa sin mencionar que nuestro trabajo nos espera en Los Ángeles en una de las mejores disqueras tú como solista de tu primer álbum y yo como Dj-El moreno animaba a su amiga que desde que le propusieron un buen trabajo en los Ángeles se encontraba decaída. El problema es que al regresar todos los recuerdos de cierta gótica vendrían como lluvia sobre ella eso la tenia sin cuidado pues desde que se mudo a New Haven no paraba de recapitular todos esos momentos junto con la pelinegra, mas era su desesperación al no saber nada de la muchacha de ojos grisáceos ni Cat tenian idea en donde se encontraba. La sola idea de regresar y no encontrarla le aterraba.

**(**)**

**It's just another night**

Es solo otra noche

**And I'm staring at the moon**

Y estoy mirando a la luna  
**I saw a shooting star**

Vi una estrella fugaz  
**And thought of you**  
Y pensé en ti

**I sang a lullaby**

Canté una canción de cuna**  
By the waterside and knew**

En la orilla del agua y supe**  
If you were here**

Que si estuvieras aquí**  
I'd sing to you**

Te cantaría

Tori tuvo la esperanza de verla de nuevo aquel día que decidieron darle una sorpresa en ir a Inglaterra cuando llegaron a la Universidad de Cambridge se enteraron que no estudiaba ahí, preguntaron en la facultad de Artes y nada. Su nombre jamás apareció en la lista del alumnado. Beck se trato de comunicar con la madre de Jade pero parecía que se la comió la tierra, el teléfono no fue contestado. La cantante recordó los momentos después que murió el señor West el cambio en la gótica fue drástico todos sabían que no tuvo ningún lazo poderoso que los uniera pareciéndoles demasiado extraño. Se volvió mas fría, además que parecía molestarse con facilidad cuando hablaban de lo emocionados de sus carreras artísticas. Los últimos días que fue vista ya no hablaba como antes ni lanzaba aquellos comentarios sarcásticos, notándose su ausencia en el grupo, Tori trato de hablar con la pelinegra pero siempre se rehusó. La ultima vez que la vio fue en el Nozu en toda la noche se comporto misteriosa, se despidió temprano alegando que le dolía la cabeza. Le pidió a Beck hablar fuera del local su amigo con una sonrisa asintió no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando regreso algo triste. Inmediatamente la morena le pregunto, enterándose que Jade había roto con el, con el pretexto que estarían lejos estudiando y una relación a larga distancia siempre terminaba mal, esta vez no hubo gritos ni nada simplemente se fue dejando la relación en buenos términos.

Tori suspiro cuando el recuerdo más triste se le vino a la cabeza.

**You're on the other side**

Tú estás al otro lado**  
As the skyline splits in two**

A medida que el horizonte se divide en dos**  
I'm miles away from seeing you**

Estoy tan lejos de verte**  
I can see the stars**

Puedo ver las estrellas**  
From America**

Desde America**  
I wonder, do you see them, too?**  
Me pregunto, ¿tú las ves, también?

**So open your eyes and see**

Así que abre tus ojos y ve**  
The way our horizons meet**

La forma en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran**  
And all of the lights will lead**

Y todas las luces estarán**  
Into the night with me**

En la noche conmigo**  
And I know these scars will bleed**

Y sé que estas cicatrices sanarán**  
As both of our hearts bleed**

Mientras nuestros corazones sangren**  
All of these stars will guide us home**  
Todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa

**Flashback**

_Victoria fue a la casa de la gótica al otro día pensando que seguramente estaría destrozada como la primera vez que termino con Beck. _

_Toco la puerta pero nadie Salió, una vecina quien llevaba a su mascota de paseo le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-Señorita si busca a la Jovencita de negro se fue anoche de viaje pues llevaba varias maletas- Tori se sorprendió del como las vecinos llegan a ser tan comunicativas por no decir chismosos._

_-Como… a que… hora era aproximadamente- Pregunto la morena, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse al escuchar eso._

_-Como las 10:00 pm- Sin vacilación comento la señora de edad avanzada. Una hora antes que Jade se despidiera anoche pensó Tori – En la mañana la señora West vino acompañada de una mudanza, creo que desde que su hija se fue no tiene caso que la casa siga amueblada pues la jovencita siempre fue la única en vivir en casa sola ya que su padre que en paz descanse salía a trabajar desde muy temprano regresando en la madrugada- La señora al ver el estado lamentable de la muchacha se acerco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña- Se encuentra bien muchacha-Pregunto_

_-S-si…-Victoria se dejo caer en la escalinata de la entrada. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas terminando por mojar el piso. Aquella mujer se retiro del lugar dejándola completamente sola._

_-Jade se fue y jamás le dije lo que sentía- susurro Tori levantándose del suelo sin dejar de llorar encaminándose a su vivienda con el corazón totalmente destrozado._

**Fin Del Flashback.**

**I can hear your heart**

Puedo oír tu corazón**  
On the radio beat**

En el ritmo de la radio**  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'**

Están pasando "Chasing Cars"  
**And I thought of us**

Y pensé en nosotros

**Back to the time**

Vuelvo al tiempo en el que**  
You were lying next to me**

Estabas acostada a mi lado**  
I looked across and fell in love**  
Miré al otro lado y me enamoré

El mesero apareció con sus bebidas, Tori quien comenzaba hacerse un nudo en la garganta se tomo el cóctel de un solo trago.

-Otro mas que mi amiga esta sedienta- André feliz ordeno otra ronda.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando André saco a bailar a una chica de cabellera negra y lacia de rasgos asiáticos, en cuanto su amigo se encontraba en la pista de baile varios chicos no dudaron en acercarse para invitarla. Lógicamente la de rasgos latinos rechazo lo mas amablemente. Sin más ganas de disculparse con los jóvenes al no aceptar sus invitaciones se dirigió al balcón que daba hacia las aguas de la playa dirigiendo su mirada alas estrellas. Recordando a la persona que siempre amo y amara en su vida…CONTINUARA.

**So I took your hand**

Así que tomé tu mano**  
Back through Londons streets I knew**

Volviendo por las calles de Londres que ya conocía**  
Everything led back to you**

Todo me lleva de vuelta a ti**  
So can you see the stars?**

Así que, ¿puedes ver las estrellas?**  
Over Amsterdam**

Sobre Amsterdam**  
You're the song my heart is beating to**  
Tú eres la canción por la que mi corazón está latiendo

**So open your eyes and see**

Así que abre tus ojos y ve**  
The way our horizons meet**

La forma en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran**  
And all of the lights will lead**

Y todas las luces estarán

**Into the night with me**

En la noche conmigo**  
And I know these scars will bleed**

Y sé que estas cicatrices sanarán**  
But both of our hearts bleed**

Mientras nuestros corazones sangren**  
All of these stars will guide us home**  
Todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa

**And, oh, I know**

Y oh, lo sé**  
And oh, I know, oh**

Y oh, lo sé, oh**  
I can see the stars**

Puedo ver las estrellas**  
From America**

Desde América

_**Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, claro sin descuidar la otra, me asegurare de no dejar inconclusos estos proyectos me comprometo a darles final. En cuanto a las actualizaciones serán pronto no quiero darles falsas esperanzas pero de que actualizo, actualizo mis queridos lectores espero que disfrutaran de esta historia Jori. No olviden dejar su opinión y critica por favors es importante saber que es lo que agrada y no al lector. Sin más nos leemos pronto**_

_**FISH AND CHIPS**__**. **__**Es un plato de **__**comida rápida**__** muy popular en **__**Inglaterra**__**. El plato consiste en **__**pescado**__** de diferentes tipos (sobre todo bacalao y merluza) rebozado con harina y huevo acompañado de patatas fritas a las que se suele añadir sal y vinagre.**_

**_EL ESQUIRE. Bebida preparada con whisky, jugo de naranja o limón con pizcas de _**_**amargo de Angostura. **_


	2. Capitulo 2 Echo

**Buen día tengan lectores, sin mas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten. **

**Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 y sus personajes, adicionándole un personaje de ¡Carly no me pertenecen si no al creador _Dan Schneider_ para Nickelodeon. **

**Ahora mi inspiración se la debo a la canción Echo de Jason Walker que tampoco es de mi propiedad.**

Capitulo 2. Echo

La ceremonia de graduación del Imperial Collage London tenía más de media hora en dar inicio. Terminaría con el discurso del alumno más destacado continuando con las últimas palabras del mayor directivo de la institución, finalmente seria la entrega de los diplomas.

Una muchacha con piel de porcelana pasaba al pódium portando el significativo uniforme de graduación en color negro caminando decisivamente, en cuanto paso delante fue acompañada de varios aplausos, jamás pensó obtener una reacción así por parte de sus compañeros puesto que jamás fue muy amigable que digamos comportándose siempre indiferente cuando tenían que entregar algún trabajo especial. Coloco el discurso impreso en letras sobre la repisa, acomodando el micrófono, por último se aclaro la garganta ganándose el silencio y respeto de todos los presentes.

-Buenas tardes Directivos, Profesores, Compañeros y personas que nos acompañan hoy en este día tan especial para nosotros, tengo la dicha de estar en representación del grupo de graduados. No solo para agradecer sino también para felicitarnos por la conclusión de esta etapa en nuestra vida, que todavía falta por recorrer, la mayoría en algún momento nos sentimos solos al inicio del camino dejando nuestros hogares en otros países u estados, sacrificando cosas para tener un estilo de vida cómoda pero a la vez poniendo en alto a nuestros padres en agradecimiento de sus esfuerzos.

Durante estos años nos ha tocado ver familiares y amigos partir antes de tiempo pero que en este día seguramente nos acompañan en nuestros corazones.

Compañeros fuera de aquí seremos parte de la sociedad, pagaremos hipoteca e impuestos tal y como nuestros padres lo hacían cuando éramos niños, trabajaremos, nos casaremos, concebiremos hijos,etc. Puede que se nos cierren puertas al principio, pero no significara el no ser lo suficiente capaces, sino al contrario, somos tan buenos como para conseguirlo todo muy fácil. Nunca olviden la esperanza es el factor esencial de seguir adelante, sin olvidar creer en nosotros mismos.-Se aclaro la garganta para seguir-Esta frase la habrán escuchado antes pero es bueno recordarla, cuando tropieces es bueno levantarte, sacudirte y seguir adelante, es de humanos cometer errores, lo importante es continuar. En cuanto a otros les será rápido olvidar lo que fueron, cambiaran su forma de pensar o si es que ya lo hicimos. Darwin lo llamo evolución, importantes psicólogos lo llamaron madurar en fin a quien le importa.

Añado también a nuestro regreso después de tantos años nos alegrara ver a todas esas personas que dejamos atrás sintiéndonos felices y vivos nuevamente.-La mente de Jade parecía atacarla con recuerdos pero los ignoro- Profesores les agradecemos habernos trasmitirnos sus conocimientos. Hoy somos su producto que un día sembraron y con su perseverancia siempre regaron.

Gracias a todas las personas que nos apoyaron en este largo camino aguantándonos nuestro mal humor y lágrimas cuando nos sentíamos desfallecer, siendo ustedes nuestro soporte, dándonos aquellas palabras de aliento. Gracias, Muchas Gracias-Enfatizo las ultimas palabras siguiendo-Terminando así con este aburrido discurso- Provocando risas- Les digo FELICIDADES por este gran logro. No les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto. Gracias- Todo el público se puso de pie aplaudiendo mientras la pelinegra bajaba del estrado ayudada por un profesor guiándola nuevamente a su asiento junto a sus compañeros.

La ceremonia siguió su curso. Jade fue nombrada con honores al conseguir las notas más altas de la generación. Seguido por sus compañeros en obtener el diploma. El rector dio las últimas palabras desencadenando gritos de júbilo por parte de los graduados quienes sin olvidar la tradición arrogaron sus birretes al cielo. La gótica solo lo hizo por inercia sin sentirse orgullosa ni mucho menos feliz. El solo pensar convertirse como su padre, le causo repugnancia ni hablar la revisión de documentos numéricos a los que se enfrentaría con su regreso, poniéndole los nervios al tope. Cuando le dijo Zoey que debería disfrutar el momento, pues no cualquiera lo lograba trato en hacerlo pero no convencida del todo, no se sentía ella misma, solo una versión barata de cualquier hijo de empresario.

Al menos tenia la esperanza de no estar sola en ese momento pero la vida parecía empeñarse en fastidiarla. Jean su madre no se presento, busco cuando hablo uno de los directivos iniciando la ceremonia sin mostrar ningún interés, al no hallarla decidió no buscarla, pensado en un posible retardo como siempre pasaba después del divorcio con su padre, por ejemplo: nunca asistía a los eventos del colegio cuando era pequeña o se demoraba mas de lo normal llegando cuando Jade había terminado su presentación. El momento de su discurso llego pero por más que examino al público no apareció. Su amiga Zoey no asistiría pues tenia todavía asuntos pendientes con la Universidad. La pelinegra sin mas se resigno a su continua soledad.

-West me encanto tu discurso- Un compañero percatándose que la chica se encontraba observando su diploma y demás reconocimientos sin ningún familiar a su alrededor se acerco sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-…Gracias- fue toda contestación fingiendo ver nuevamente los documentos.

- Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta veraz. Mi padre es accionista de…-No a completo la frase al ser llamado por un hombre de piel obscura junto con una mujer de tez morena y una muchacha de la mima edad que la gótica, al juzgar por el parecido podría decirse ser la familia del joven- Aguarden voy en seguida- Contesto el muchacho dirigiéndose nuevamente a la de piel nívea- En cuanto llegue a los Ángeles te citare, total somos de ahí mismo. Tengo tu numero así te contactare.

-Y que te hace pensar que no lo cambiare en cuanto regrese a Los Ángeles- Insinuó la pelinegra

- Porque se que te conviene- Sin mas el muchacho se retiro. En tanto la pelinegra solo sacudió la cabeza continuando lo de antes.

-Idiota- Murmuro, aparentando observar los reconocimientos por segunda ocasión- Al menos Cat tuvo una ceremonia no tan del asco como la mía siendo que Tori estuvo presente. De seguro cometió alguna burrada como es su costumbre-Se dijo para si misma como era ya su manía, recordando que en la ceremonia todos sus antiguos amigos viajaron hasta Pensilvania para compartir el mejor momento junto con su amiga pelirroja.

-Jadey. Ese discurso me gusto mucho- Su castaña amiga apareció detrás sin darse cuenta llevando consigo un ramo de Margaritas.

- No me llames así, me irrita - Se volvió quedando frente a su amiga. Sorprendida de saber que asistió presenciando su discurso.

-Ten son para ti-Le Extendió el ramillete- No sabia cual eran tus favoritas así que traje estas.-Dijo felizmente

-Margaritas…- Jade hablo en tono bajo, las mismas le recordaron aquella vez cuando provoco varios accidentes y situaciones con el objetivo de perjudicar a la protagonista de la obra en la que Jade era la suplente, con el fin de obtener el protagónico. En una de esas investigo en el historial medico llevándose la sorpresa que la morena tenia alergia a dichas flores causándole hinchazón en el rostro, para después mandárselas anónimamente. Al final Tori no pudo salir como la marinerita Susy y ella tampoco, Sakowitz su profesor fue quien suplió el lugar por ser tan mezquina.

-¿Si?- Zoey miro extrañada a la chica de ojos grisáceos por la respuesta tan obvia.

-Mejor vámonos tanto sentimentalismo en la atmosfera me da escalofríos- Jade al ver a su alrededor como la mayoría de sus compañeros lloraban de felicidad, se sintió un poco aturdida. La castaña por su parte sabia que en realidad la gótica la pasaba mal pues su madre jamás apareció.

-Bueno. Pero invitas tú.-Dijo la chica de PCA

-Como sea- Lanzo su típica frase la pelinegra.

**0000**

-Bueno me imagine un restaurante elegante. Dada la ocasión- La chica se refirió al observar la fachada de aquel café con aspecto juvenil pero con cierto estilo.

-Como sabrás no hay nada que festejar-Sin mas la pelinegra se adentro aquel lugar seguida por Zoey.

-Menos mal que sugeriste traer ropa cómoda no quisiera lucir elegante en este momento- Comento la morena examinando varios jóvenes llevando ropa informal, unos que otros miraron cuando las jóvenes ocuparon una mesa de dos.

Jade observo con más detalle el lugar. Hermoso para ella, extraño para su amiga. Colecciones sobre Rock And Roll colgaban encima de todos los muros desde guitarras clásicas, instrumentos, posters, letras originales de canciones, discos de oro y platino entre otras cosas.

Desde que regresaron a su departamento la gótica sabia el lugar perfecto para olvidar temporalmente su nueva vida, sugiriendo a su amiga llevar ropa informal pues a la ceremonia llevo un vestido corto de tirantes color rojo acompañada de zapatos altos del mismo color, Jade a su vez tenía un vestido negro amoldado a su figura escotado con zapatos altos a juego. Una vez listas tomaron su vehículo dirigiéndose al Hard Rock Cafe. Jade lo descubrió en su primer semestre de la carrera justo cuando sintió no poder más, lo visitaba cuando se sentía enojada y frustrada como lo fueron los primeros meses de estar en Londres.

Ese día determino ser el momento adecuado de compartir el lugar con su amiga casi hermana, pensando en verle una reacción favorable pero al cruzar la puerta su rostro reflejo pavor.

Un joven de peinado estilo de los Beatles se acerco con las cartas, obsequiándoles una sonrisa cordial solo siendo devuelta por la castaña.

-En un rato vuelvo para tomar su orden- Dijo el mesero retirándose

-Menos mal que hay chicos guapos- Zoey se dirigió a la pelinegra quien rodo solamente los ojos viendo su actitud quien no paraba de escanear a los presentes, en especial a los varones.

-Ten mira el menú- Jade arrojo la carta a su acompañante.

-¡Auch! Si ya lo elegiste dime para no verlo- anuncio la castaña sobándose la nariz donde directamente impacto el objeto. Dejando de observar al joven ubicado a unas cuantas mesas.

-Yo no me puedo fijar en nadie y menos ahora- Contesto a la defensiva Jade tratando de elegir algo de comer sin mirarla.

Su tarde se hizo muy amena en compañía una de la otra intercambiando palabras, al ser viernes el local comenzó a llenarse, el ambiente se torno mas placentero, la música en vivo no se hizo esperar.

**(**)**

**Hello, hello**

Hola, hola,

**anybody out there?**

¿Hay alguien ahí?

**'cause I don't hear a sound**

Porque no escucho nada,

**alone, alone**

Solo, solo.

**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now  
**No sé dónde está el mundo ahora mismo, pero lo echo de menos.

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name **

Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre **  
**

**like a fool at the top of my lungs**

Como un tonto con todas mis fuerzas.

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

A veces, cuando cierro los ojos, finjo estar bien,**  
**

**but it's never enough**

Pero nunca es suficiente.**  
**

**cause my echo, echo**

Porque mi eco, eco,

**Is the only voice coming back  
**es la única voz que me contesta,

**my shadow, shadowis the only friend that I have**  
mi sombra, sombra es la única amiga que tengo.

Zoey sacándose de las duda de una vez por todas y claro con la ayudada del alcohol ingerido, sin querer en un rato pasaron de las sodas al licor. Le brindaron valentía para preguntar del pasado de su amiga. Siempre que quería indagar en ese asunto terminaba cambiándole el tema o simplemente salía de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Nunca había sentido curiosidad pero con unos tequilas encima se manifestaba el deseo de saber más de lo que le había contado.

-¿Jade?...

-Si…-dejando a un lado el caballito vacio degustando el limón para evitar que la bebida desgarrara su garganta dirigió su mirada.

-Emmm…app-Sintiendo la mirada fija de la gótica encima de ella no ayudándole mucho en pensar como crear la pregunta sin que sonara tan desesperada o metiche.

-App- app-app – Jade imito un tartamudeo-Dime, ya suenas como Tori- Jade se callo inmediatamente al escuchar lo que dijo. Vaya que el alcohol te zafaba la lengua pensó. Como no hubo respuesta por la castaña se sintió aliviada.

-¿Tori?... ¿Quien es Tori?- Pregunto curiosa la de mechas. Sin esforzarse la chica estaba en el camino correcto de sacarle información a su amiga, Jade fingió no escuchar llevándose maní salado a su boca.

-…..- Pensó en no decir nada pero parecía que Zoey no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Respiro hondo para seguir-… Una simple conocida de la infancia- Contesto- No pienso decir más- Determino.

**Listen, listen**

Escucha, escucha.**  
**

**I would take a whisper if**

Tomaría un suspiro si**  
**

**that's all you have to give**

eso fuera todo lo que tuvieras que dar**  
**

**but it isn't, isn't**

Pero no lo es, no lo es.**  
**

**You could come and save me**

Tú vendrías y me salvarías**  
**

**try to chase it crazy right out of my head**

me perseguirías locamente, fuera de mi cabeza.

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
**Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre,

**like a fool at the top of my lungs**  
como un tonto, con todas mis fuerzas.**  
**

**sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

A veces, cuando cierro mis ojos, finjo estar bien,**  
**

**but it's never enough**

pero nunca es suficiente.**  
**

**cause my echo, echo**

Porque mi eco, eco**  
**

**is the only voice coming back**

es la única voz que me contesta.**  
**

**my shadow, shadow**

Mi sombra, sombra,**  
**

**is the only friend that I have**  
es la única amiga que tengo.

Zoey derrotada bebió el licor sin evitar el ardor producido en su tráquea. Después de varias rondas interminables de caballitos, muy entrada la noche se dispusieron a salir del lugar. La gótica no coordinaba al 100% pues beber tanto tequila le cobro factura, obligando a Zoey tomarla de uno de sus brazos para que no cayera, la castaña agradeció a ver llevado el auto puesto que con el estado de la gótica no llegarían lejos. Una ligera llovizna comenzaba a empaparlas, a pesar de las horas las calles de Londres seguían siendo transitadas por jóvenes en su totalidad. Un grupo se detuvo frente a su vehículo sintiendo como su amiga se tensaba.

**I don't wanna be down and**

No quiero estar en el suelo **  
**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

solo quiero quiero sentirme vivo y **  
**

**get to see your face again once again**

ver tu rostro otra vez, una vez más.**  
**

**Just my echo, my shadow**

Solo mi eco, mi sombra,**  
**

**youre my only friend**

eres mi única amiga.

-…. ¿Ve-ga?- Jade se zafó de su agarre encarando aquella joven de cabellera lacia acompañada de otros jóvenes mas altos quien al escuchar la voz ronca de la pelinegra voltearon- ¿Tori eres tu?- Zoey volvió a escuchar ese nombre por segunda vez en la noche. Observando detenidamente a la chica pareciéndole conocida. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la pelinegra tomo la extremidad bruscamente de aquella desconocida quien de un movimiento ágil tenia a su amiga en el suelo sujetando su muñeca con la intención de romperla.

-Mira niña bonita te pasaste, lamento mucho pero tendrás que pagarlo- La gótica no sentía dolor por la cantidad ingerida de alcohol solo observaba fijamente.

-Por favor no lo hagas, mi amiga seguro se confundió-Dijo la castaña totalmente asustada posándose enfrente de la joven al momento que suavizaba el agarre de su victima.

-Por supuesto que me confundió. Mi nombre es shelby….Shelby Marx- Saco de las dudas a la castaña en tanto soltó completamente a la gótica que enseguida palpo su muñeca afectada.

-Perdona no fue su intención- Excuso a su amiga. Shelby acepto sus disculpas marchándose, sintiéndose aliviada cuando la castaña iba a levantar a Jade esta había desaparecido captándola a unos metros justamente cuando esta jalo nuevamente a la luchadora plantándole un beso cerca de los labios o eso creía. Zoey se lamento tanto cuando esta le propino un golpe muy certero en la cara derrumbándola al suelo mojado, sin pensarlo corrió a auxiliarla pensando alejarla lo más rápido del lugar antes que fueran ambas golpeadas.

-¿Jade estas bien?- Era estúpido preguntar ya que su labio estaba sangrando aumentándole que al ser de piel blanca inmediatamente la zona se torno roja con un contorno azulado.

-¡Chica saca a tu amiga antes que vuelva a golpearla!- Advirtió la joven encolerizada pasando el torso de su mano sobre el área mientras los otros hombres ayudaban alejándola del lugar.

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

Estoy en el borde y grito mi nombre,**  
**

**like a fool at the top of my lungs**

como un tonto, con todas mis fuerzas.**  
**

**sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

A veces, cuando cierro mis ojos, finjo estar bien**  
**

**but it's never enough**

pero nunca es suficiente.

**cause my echo, echo**

Porque mi eco, eco,**  
**

**oh my shadow, shadow**

oh, mi sombra, sombra.

Sin más ayudo a su amiga llevándole. Lo que duro el viaje hasta su departamento Jade no dijo nada, en cada mirada que Zoey le dirigía totalmente molesta, la gótica miraba por la ventana perdiéndose en los distintos escenarios mostrados sobre el cristal. En una de esas, antes de llegar pareció ver gotas liquidas escarparse de aquellos luceros, momento antes de preguntarle se las limpio saliendo del auto deprisa tambaleándose.

-Tranquila no estoy tan molesta. Me preocupaste, esa chica si que daba miedo- Soltó una risita mientras Jade la observaba incrédula- Ven te curare eso- La castaña sentó a su amiga en una de las sillas, posteriormente se dirigió al botiquín sacando alcohol con gasas para desinfectar las heridas terminando coloco ungüento sobre el corte- Lamento decirte que tu rostro será adornada por un gran moretón Jejeje- Rio inocentemente Zoey.

Jade por su parte estaba tan aturdida que en cuanto se acostó quedo profundamente dormida siendo admirada por su acompañante.

-Jadey. insisto que te pasa. Que te rehúsas a contarme - Decía la castaña quitando un mechón negro del blanco rostro de Jade. Como un rayo de luz llego la imagen de aquella fotografía a su mente reconociendo instantáneamente a una persona en especial. Enseguida se alzo aprovechando el profundo sueño de su amiga, corrió a una de las cajas de Jade buscando la dichosa fotografía no tardando en encontrarla. Ahí estaba aquella muchacha de sonrisa de comercial muy parecida a Shelby.

- Así que tu eres Tori Vega- Dijo divertida Zoey asustándose cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca al escuchar esa voz que en ocasiones le aterraba.

- En efecto…**CONTINUARA**

**Hello, hello**

Hola, hola**  
**

**anybody out there?**

¿Hay alguien ahí?

**Hola nuevamente lectores estoy muy agradecida por los buenos comentarios que e recibido y lo bueno que han tomado la historia espero no decepcionarlos. Como ven en este capitulo han pasado semanas, dejándonos justamente en la graduación de Jade. Espero sus críticas y opiniones.**

**A se me olvidaba decidí darle una pequeña aparición a Shelby Marx la luchadora que aparece en un capitulo de otro exitoso programa, no se si lo retome en otro capitulo aunque me suena muy interesante otro encuentro con la sexy gótica. **

**Hard Rock Cafe: Es una cadena de restaurantes fundada en ****1971**** por ****Isaac Tigrett**** y ****Peter Morton****. Todos los establecimientos están decorados con objetos de culto del rock como guitarras de grupos famosos, mientras se sirve comida típica estadounidense se visualizan videoclips de bandas pertenecientes al género. NOTA: Mencione el tequila y ustedes diran no que sirven comida tipica de EEUU pues en ente fic no tanto jejeje.  
**

**Nos leemos próximamente. No prometo nada pero el domingo talvez gocen con el otro capitulo. **


	3. Capitulo 3 Come backBe here

**¡Holaaaa! Sin mas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten. **

**Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen si no al creador **_**Dan Schneider**_** para Nickelodeon. **

**La inspiración llego al escuchar la canción Come back… be here de Taylor Swift que tampoco es de mi propiedad. **

**Capitulo 3.**

**Come back... be here.**

El despertador sonó muy temprano obligando a su dueña levantarse con los cabellos totalmente alborotados maldiciendo por lo bajo el no haber dormido mas. Tal pareciera que descanso solo minutos. Calmando su estado se metió a la ducha ajustándola a agua tibia; con algo de suerte despertaría, pues sin querer los ojos parecían cerrársele en cualquier oportunidad.

Salió con una bata de baño azul claro y otra toalla sobre la cabeza para absorber el agua de su cabello sin necesidad de recurrir a la pistola de secado. No pasaron ni 5 min; su celular sonó anunciándole una llamada.

- Si, ya voy para allá... Si mi representante ira conmigo...Ok nos vemos- Colgó la joven de rasgos latinos fastidiada, el sueño volvía de nuevo, negándose ir.

Sonó el timbre de aquel departamento bajando a toda velocidad una morena vestida con unos shorts de color amarillo con una blusa holgada siendo combina con zapatos altos negros.

- Voy- anuncio terminando de bajar las escaleras.

- Espero- Contesto desde afuera una voz masculina.

-Erick, Hola-Saludo la castaña en cuanto abrió la puerta revelándole al sujeto- Voy por mi bolso-Anuncio.

- Solo no tardes, esperare en el auto.- Dijo aquel joven de acaso unos 26 años portando una moda Hipster.

Victoria en cuanto encontró su bolso se dirigió hasta el auto del muchacho regalándole una sonrisa que inmediatamente fue bien recibida.

- Creí que tardarías- Menciono sin dejar de ver la carretera.

- Bueno no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde a los últimos retoques de mi álbum.-Dijo entusiasmada la joven.

- Ya tienes pensado el nombre- Pregunto Erick

- Ammm...Si por ese motivo fue que no pude dormir- Comento contrariada. Pues efectivamente Tori no durmió nada bien, se la paso pensando mucho el nombre con que caracterizara el estado de todas sus canciones.

-Y bien cual es - pregunto sin más su representante

- Recuerdos - Dijo sin mas

-¿Recuerdos?...suena muy triste eso, bueno todo tu álbum es algo melancólico- Menciono el chico.

-Recuerdos es lo único que tengo...-Susurro

-Victoria escuche eso. Además no sabes si te recuerda- Erick al llevar un año siendo el representante de la cantante siempre le vio entristecida a pesar de contar con fama que poco a poco se conocía mas por todo Hollywood. No entendió hasta que ella misma le conto haber estado enamorada de una persona en secreto añadiendo que antes tenia alguien a su lado convirtiéndose prohibida para ella, pero un día sin previo aviso se fue sin decirles Adiós jamás le dijo su nombre sin embargo Erick tampoco se lo pregunto.

Tori al escuchar el comentario sintió un vuelco en el corazón esas palabras tenían algo de razón tal vez Jade formo una nueva vida olvidándola para siempre. Nunca le dijo a los demás; ni siquiera a Cat que era la más afectada al no saber del paradero de la gótica. Un día se encontró con Jean la madre de Jade fuera de su casa.

_La mitad latina al volver de Los Ángeles hace más de un año, su rutina era salir a correr por las mañanas pasando al propósito fuera de la casa de la pelinegra pero siempre la encontró sin ningún movimiento. Pasando varias semanas comenzaba a resignarse hasta que cierto día una mujer de rasgos iguales que los de su compañera salía de su casa, inmediatamente llego la esperanza en su corazón al saber algo de la gótica._

_-Disculpe es usted la Señora West- Esta se aproximo a la mujer que se encontraba revisando la correspondencia._

_- Soy Jaen ex esposa del Señor West exactamente- Dijo tajantemente escaneando a la chica._

_- Mucho gusto soy Victoria Vega- Extendió su mano. Jean no fue capaz de tomarla, acto hizo que Tori la bajara- Puedo preguntarle algo-Se aproximo a decir._

_-No se que es exactamente lo que te importe, pero adelante- Contesto indiferente la señora sin dirigirle la mirada posando toda su atención a los sobres._

_- Sabe donde puedo encontrar a Jade- Dijo esperanzada Tori. En cuanto la mujer escucho ese nombre los sobres que traía consigo los apretó tan fuerte llegando a arrugarlos. Una vez recuperada contesto._

_- Si, esta estudiando una maestría en Londres por lo que me conto se quedara a vivir ahí un largo tiempo.- Viendo como la castaña torno una mueca de tristeza, añadió- Dudo mucho que regrese no quiere saber nada de Los Ángeles.- Sin mas la pelinegra mayor se dirigió a su auto seguida por la mirada de Victoria, no sin antes formular la siguiente pregunta, originando irritación en la mujer por las interrogantes._

_-Pero fuimos a buscarla a la Universidad de Cambridge y dijeron que no estudiaba ahí- Extrañada por la información._

_- Es que en realidad fue aceptada por otra Universidad- Jean abrió la puerta del piloto arrancando el vehículo sin esperar otra pregunta de la morena._

_Con ese suceso, Tori se enfoco mas en su carrera como cantante, de vez en cuando la recordaba pero hacia lo posible por no pensar en Jade plasmando todos esos sentimientos encontrados en las letras de sus canciones resignada a jamás ver aquellos ojos que más de una vez la ponían nerviosa._

-Hey, Victoria tranquila solo fue una broma- Dijo viéndola tomando su mano de la latina en señal de apoyo

- No Erick tal vez tengas razón- Tori sin querer soltó unas lagrimas haciendo que Erick rápidamente se orillara culpándose por su torpeza.

- Vamos, nunca pierdas la esperanza puede que un día este ahí justamente comprando un helado- señalo un carrito de mantecados rodeado por varios niños a pesar de ser muy temprano ya degustaban su sabor, sacándole una sonora carcajada a la morena.

- Jajaja no le gustan los helados- Dijo sonándole irónico el solo pensar a la gótica pidiendo uno; secándose las gotas con el pañuelo brindado por el joven.

- Así me gusta ahora vamos a tus grabaciones a seguir cumpliendo tus sueños- El chico volvió a encender el auto; emprendiendo marcha.

**000**

AUDISC prestigiosa compañía disquera posicionado como numero uno en llevar éxito a sus cantantes. Perteneciendo a la disquera mas joven, contando tan solo 10 años de trabajo, reconocidos mundialmente por su trabajo tan impecable en el mundo de la música, la mayoría de los grupos y solistas promesa recurrían con esta para su impulso al estrellato, Victoria Vega no era la excepción desde que entro a la Universidad de Yale en canto, demostró tener mucho talento. Antes de culminar sus estudios cierto productor al presenciar una de sus actuaciones junto a su inseparable amigo André Harris en el instituto, no dudo en ofrecerles una propuesta muy jugosa que en cuanto se graduaron regresaron a Los Ángeles para dar inicio a sus respectivos proyectos por separado. En efecto la compañía le convenía mas solitas que grupos pues pasando el tiempo siempre decidían separarse perdiendo después ganancias importantes en la compañía, por ese motivo a los jóvenes no les negaron su propio álbum. A Tori como estrella Pop y André como Músico/ DJ.

Esos días fueron demasiados tensos para la morena en pocos meses saldría al mercado su primer álbum. Su primer sencillo titulado "I will wait the time" (esperare el momento) fue muy bien recibido por la audiencia, ubicándose numero uno en la radio de todos los países. Por ende había todavía detalles por ajustar empezando por el nombre en el que Tori tardo casi o poco menos de un año en darle nombre.

-Erick ¿Ya tienen el nombre del álbum?, no puedo esperar mas, si no me veré obligado que la producción le asigne uno- Dijo un hombre de traje costoso de color negro, dirigiéndose a los muchachos.

-Si Señor Quincy- Le dijo aquel al mismo hombre en que años atrás André junto con Victoria conocieron en la fiesta de Esperanza, la espantosa ex novia del afroamericano en su cumpleaños; sin olvidar aquel temblor donde su hija tuvo un accidente provocándole contusión obligando intervención medica, acto que tomo sin importancia ignorándola para volver escuchar a los chicos aquella canción compuesta para la cumpleañera en señal de aprobación. Mas tarde fueron entrevistados por el productor, pero al no contar con la edad suficiente no podía concretar nada agregando el hecho de no contar con ningún papel que avalara estudios en cualquier rama de la música, puesto que la mayoría de sus cantantes contaba con alguna licenciatura en música. De modo que al enterarse de aquellos chiquillos estaban por terminar su Carrera Universitaria inmediatamente tomo un vuelo a New Haven, Connecticut descubriendo tanto André como Tori tenían una presentación en las instalaciones; convenciéndose del gran talento portado en los dos. En resumen cuando terminaron se aproximo a los jóvenes presentándose nuevamente, ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de ser estrellas donde lógicamente aceptaron llenos de alegría.

- Bien y cual es Victoria- El productor se dirigió a la morena ya que al preguntar Erick su representante miro a Tori en señal que esta diera la noticia.

- Bueno…Me gustaría llamarle Recuerdos, Regards exactamente.

Erick solo se encogió de hombros por el anuncio de la artista.

-No diré que no suena bien, pero es tu decisión, le pondremos ese nombre- Confeso el señor de piel obscura.

Victoria Vega no cabía de la emoción, sus sueños por fin se hacían realidad solo faltaba una cosa en su vida para decir estar felizmente realizada aunque sabia perfectamente que eso era imposible, pero aun quedaba la esperanza.

-Como saben se abrirá otra compañía en Asia. Así mismo mi hijo se quedara en representación de la disquera eso creo yo. Por lo que habrá unos ajustes en la empresa incluyendo nuevo personal en las áreas pues a unos me los llevara para asegurar éxito en el otro continente. Por eso les pido ser cooperativos. Mi hijo es mejor persona que yo en eso se parece a su madre- Decía con tanta familiaridad a los jóvenes porque en realidad ya los consideraba así-Regresando al tema el vendrá en pocos días no tendré el honor de presentárselos como se debe por eso determine hacérselos saber para evitar chismes- Causando unas risillas discretas a los presentes- Sin mas que agregar pueden retirarse para continuar sus labores.

Una vez se despidieron tanto Tori como Erick se miraron esperando que el elevador los llevara al piso correspondiente de producción donde estarían trabajando las ultimas semanas.

-No te da curiosidad quien será el hijo de Shawn.

-¿Nop?… ¡Hey!.. No seas confianzudo, el Señor Quincy por favor. Además es nuestro jefe para llamarlo así- Dijo la cantante para zafarse de la pregunta de su manager pero este continúo ignorando el comentario de la mitad latina.

-Por favor que Padre no habla mal de sus hijos. Para mí que es otro niño ricachón, hijo de papi, presumido con aires de superioridad- Arrugo la nariz.

-Hemos llegado- Sin lanzar algún comentario salió del cubículo metálico la morena, escuchando un gruñido de Erick lanzado por no poder sacarle platica.

**000**

-Victoria cuando vendrá tu amigo para la sesión fotografíca-Pregunto el chico de gafas llevándose una patata frita a la boca y refresco.

-Mañana mismo- La cantante jugaba con su ensalada sin siquiera probarla.- ¿Puedo?- Pregunto a su amigo, dirigiendo su mano en dirección a su bandeja de comida.

-¡NO!, come tu ensalada. Todos esperan a una cantante con buen cuerpo- Sentencio el Hipster provocando en la morena las ganas de probar una patata frita cada vez que el chico con movimientos descarados se las llevaba a la boca. Recordándole una situación casi similar.

_Victoria se encontraba junto con sus antiguos amigos en el comedor asfalto, como siempre platicando lo ocurrido en las ultimas horas, claro también degustando sus alimentos._

_-mmm…Que sabrosas hoy no están saladas-Dijo Jade mordiendo unas de sus papas ganándose las miradas de André, Robbie y Tori_

_-¿Me regalas una?-Amigablemente la morena pregunto_

_-Brrrrr- La gótica solo escupió sobre su alimento, acto que André al estar a su lado retiro su brazo para que la saliva de su amiga no le alcanzara._

_-Y... ¿Alguien más tenía el antojo?-Inocentemente Tori comento. Después de eso Cat llego con su móvil sobre su oído alegando hablar con alguien pero esta la había dejando en espera. Por otra parte la morena recibió un tweet donde le confirmaron su asistencia como capitana del equipo en el famoso concurso "exprimiendo tus neuronas" pero que en si su grupo de amigos presentes, nadie conocía hasta que llego Sinjin corroborando la autenticidad del programa sin mas los chicos tuvieron que creerle._

- Victoria cuando haces esos gestos, perdida en alguna galaxia desconocida; das miedo - Saco así de los recuerdos a la cantante.

-¡Ay!-Dijo exasperada por no tener mas remedio que comer la ensalada agregando el comentario ofensivo de su representante.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron de nueva cuenta al estudio para proseguir su trabajo encontrándose con varios ejecutivos saliendo de una junta posiblemente. Sin advertir su presencia no titubearon en saludarla encaminándose después al elevador donde segundos antes ocupo. Encontrándose también con varios empleados comentando situaciones que los jóvenes no entendieron prosiguiendo sin importancia su marcha hacia el despacho de producción.

Instintivamente la morena se aferro a un abrazo dado en cuanto cruzo la puerta del estudio, tratándose de un joven peinado de rastas, afroamericano asomando una de esas tantas sonrisas.

-¡Muchacha que gusto verte!- Dijo André.

-¡Ey! porque no me avísate que llegarías hoy- Tori le reprocho.

André coloco sus brazos a sus costados encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así es el trabajo nunca sabes que tiempo tendrás para regresar.

-Te lo pasare por esta vez – Confeso asomando su mejor sonrisa, pues realmente se encontraba feliz después de un año volvía a ver a su gran amigo, ya que a diferencia de ella fue mas fácil conseguir su álbum como DJ pues mas que nada se trataba de improvisación; buena memoria cosa que André se le daba muy bien.

-En todo este tiempo me entere que estarás trabajando junto a Cat y Beck.- Sentándose en un sofá

-Si. Cat es muy buena como diseñadora de modas, en tanto Beck es un fotógrafo muy codiciado por todas las agencias de modelaje. Además se ofreció ayudarme. Por cierto has sabido de Robbie, hace mucho que no lo veo-Pregunto Tori sentándose frente a su amigo.

-Me mando un mensaje diciéndome sobre una gira por todo el continente americano, ya sabes siendo un comediante de renombre- Dijo el afroamericano.

Erick que había sido ignorado desde que entraron se aclaro la garganta provocando que los presentes voltearan. Tori no perdió el tiempo presentándolo con André. Después el de gafas pensó ser buen momento en dejar a los jóvenes platicar, pues a pesar que tenían sus números la morena no quiso importunarlo mientras trabajaba dejándolo enfocarse en sus presentaciones.

André sabía si debía preguntar aquel asunto en el que siempre su amiga terminaba mal. Sin meditarlo mucho continúo.

-Has sabido algo de Jade-Pregunto casi con los ojos cerrados por su intromisión.

**(**)**

_**You said it in a simple way**_

_(Lo dijiste de una forma tan simple)_

_**4 AM, the second day**_

_(A las cuatro de la mañana del segundo día)_

_**how strange that I don't know you at all**_

_(Que raro que no te conozca del todo)_

_**stumbled through the long goodbye**_

_(Tropezamos a través del largo adiós)_

_**one last kiss, then catch your light**_

_(Un ultimo beso, luego tomaste tu vuelo)_

_**right when I was just about to fall**_

_(Justo cuando yo estaba a punto de caer)_

Victoria tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hace varios meses me encontré a su madre fuera de su casa, apenas me dijo que estaba en otra Universidad estudiando una maestría, por eso no la encontramos en Cambridge- Tori miro al suelo- También me aseguro que no volvería a Los Ángeles.-Termino de decir con su cabeza gacha; en cualquier momento lloraría.

André presintió esto, tratando idear algo para levantarle el animo pero nada se le ocurrió, se paro encaminándose al lado de su amiga quedando de rodillas, con su dedo índice le tomo el mentón mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdón Tori, pero creo que es hora de olvidar- Con voz apenas audible anuncio- Hasta Cat que fue su mejor amiga ya renuncio. ¿Porque tu no?

_**I told myself don't get attached**_

_(Me dije a mi misma "no te aferres")_

_**but in my mind I play it back**_

_(Pero en mi mente seguía reproduciéndose)_

_**Spinning faster than the plane that took you...**_

_(Mas rápido el avión que te llevó)_

-¡Porque nadie sabe lo que es querer alguien que no tuvo la oportunidad de aclararle sus sentimientos!- Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.- ¡Siempre me porte indiferente ante sus bromas ocultándolo con una mascara, desafiándola sin importarme las consecuencias!- André envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo frágil de la muchacha consolándola mientras sus hombros se alzaban, originando que estos bajaran y subieran por la intensidad del llanto. Recuperada por su flaqueza se reacomodo fingiendo una sonrisa al moreno.

_**And this is when the feeling sinks in**_

_(Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde)**  
**_

_**I don't wanna miss you like this**_

_(No quiero extrañarte de esta forma)_

_**Come back... be here, come back... be here**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)**  
**_

_**I guess you're in New York today**_

_(Supongo que hoy estas en New York)**  
**_

_**I don't wanna need you this way**_

_(No quiero necesitarte de esta forma)**  
**_

_**Come back... be here, come back... be here  
**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)_

-Si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas. Se sincera contigo- Comento Andre ante la reacción- Mejor muéstrame tu álbum veamos si se puede mejorar mas- Dijo el afroamericano rompiendo así la tensión.

**000**

-Esta genial aunque un poco melancólico, pero me gusta-Opino el moreno con los audífonos puestos en la cabina de grabación.

_**The delicate beginning rush**_

_(La delicada prisa del comienzo)_

_**The feeling you can know so much**_

_(La sensación de que se puede saber mucho)**  
**_

_**Without knowing anything at all**_

_(Sin saber nada en absoluto)_

_**And now that I can put this down**_

_(Y ahora que no puedo detenerlo)_

_**If I had known what I'd known now**_

_(Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora)_

_**I never would have played so nonchalance**_

_(No habría actuado tan indiferente)_

André junto con los demas ingenieros de producción colaboró para hacer que los sencillos quedaran mejor, dándole sonidos mucho más adecuados con la vocalización de Tori. Erick encantado miraba, escuchando al mismo tiempo los ajustes, pronto se retiro al recibir una llamada dejando a los muchachos continuar. La cantante por un momento olvido la causante de todas sus tristezas enfocándose en su trabajo.

Unas horas mas tarde los chicos dejaron AUDISC para ir a cenar. Fueron aquel lugar que tanto recordaban, el restaurante de la Señora Lee que ahora, no como la segunda vez, los recibía con los brazos abiertos al tratarse de artistas, olvidándose del incidente donde Tori junto con la gótica colocaron a su hija con un arnés sobre el suelo durante toda la obra para así evitar su espantosa actuación. Esa misma obra fue clave importante para Jade en demostrarle a su padre lo talentosa que era.

Al ser ya celebridades se acomodaron en la zona mas alejada de los demás para platicar mas a gusto lógicamente Erick prefirió dejarlos solos en su intima platica de amigos.

_**Taxi cabs and busy streets**_

_(Cabinas de taxis y calles ocupadas)_

_**That never bring you back to me**_

_(Que nunca te traerán de vuelta a mí)_

_**I can't help but wish you took me with you...**_

_(No puedo evitar desear que me hubieras llevado contigo)_

Ambos hablaron de diversos temas, la nueva adquisición de André: un carro deportivo de color naranja, su nuevo departamento, sin olvidar su gira como DJ. Tori también relato que Trina por fin se había dado cuenta que no servía en el mundo del espectáculo, encontrándose ahora en competencias Nacionales de artes marciales aprovechando sus habilidades que el mismo André probo en carne propia cuando tuvo que fingir ser ladrón para que Helen aceptara a Trina nuevamente a Hollywood Arts. y esta la defendiera. Ahora Trina peleaba por uno de los lugares en el equipo Olímpico de los EEUU, sus padres le habían acompañado dejándola sola pero por asuntos de su álbum no pudo acompañarlos cuidando de su casa. Victoria también compro un departamento con las regalías del primer sencillo, pero aun no se mudaba. Finalmente terminando la cena tomaron la decisión de caminar hasta sus hogares aprovechando el no estar lejos, gozando una noche fresca de verano.

**And this is when the feeling sinks in**

(Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde)

**I don't wanna miss you like this**

(No quiero extrañarte de esta forma)

**Come back... be here, come back... be here**

(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)**  
**

**I guess you're in London today**

(Supongo que hoy estas en Londres)

**I don't wanna need you this way**

(No quiero necesitarte de esta forma)

**Come back... be here, come back... be here**

(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)

-Como en los viejos tiempos- Comento feliz André observando el camino con arboles cubierto de silencio.

-Si- Suspiro Tori ojeando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Sabes? que eh pensado- Sacando de su ensoñación a la morena.

_**New York... be here**_

_(En Nueva York... quédate aquí)**  
**_

_**But you're in London and I break down**_

_(Pero tu estas en Londres y yo me derrumbo)_

_**Cos it's not fair that you're not around**_

_(Porque no es justo que no estés cerca)_

-¿Qué?- Dijo divertida, notando entusiasmo en su amigo.

-Tengo la corazonada que Jade regresara- Lo soltó fácil, mirando fijamente el cielo impregnado de luceros.

_**This is when the feeling sinks in**_

_(Y así es cuando el sentimiento se hunde)_

_**I don't wanna miss you like this**_

_(No quiero extrañarte de esta forma)_

_**Come back... be here, come back... be here**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)_

_**I guess you're in New York today**_

_(Supongo que hoy estas en New York)_

_**And I don't wanna need you this way**_

_(No quiero necesitarte de esta forma)_

_**Come back... be here, come back... be here**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí, vuelve... quédate aquí)_

-Ojala, solo quiero que regrese a casa- Fue toda contestación retornando un silencio cómodo, siendo el cantar de los grillos quienes acompañaban su caminata.

_**I don't wanna miss you like this**_

_(No quiero extrañarte de esta forma)_

_**Come back... be here**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí)_

_**Come back... be here**_

_(Vuelve... quédate aquí)_

_**000**_

Muy cerca de ahí, dos personas en especial abandonaban el avión con destino a Los Ángeles después de un largo viaje desde el otro lado del océano Atlántico. Encima haber aguantado a un adolecente golpear consecutivamente su sillón, quien harta de la situación cierta gótica lo encaro tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa a cuadros, escuchándose por todo el lugar alboroto siendo gritos de auxilio del muchacho; otros amenazas de Jade; los gritos de la azafata calmándolos, que en cuanto vio la agresión intervino pero para su mala suerte no fue escuchada hasta que un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años, de cabello blanquecino se interpuso logrando zafar al chico quien ya estaba morado por falta de oxigenación debido al agarre. Zoey por más en intentar apaciguar el alboroto no lo consiguió.

Calmado todo embuste, ofreció disculpas el piloto junto con su azafata por no hacer nada al respecto con el comportamiento del joven, ofreciéndoles ir lo que restaba del viaje a los asientos de primera clase que desde un principio Jade se negó en comprar boletos. Sacándole un sonrisa de triunfo a la gótica, pues sin ser vista le propino un fuerte codazo al chico dejándolo sin aire sobre el suelo.

-Menos mal que llegamos- Dijo la de california- ¿Donde nos quedaremos?- Pregunto

-En un hotel genio….Mi casa esta inhabitable por ahora….**CONTINUARA.**

**Lectores perdón por la demora no fue mi intención, aquí ya esta el tercer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Mis agradecimientos a esas personas que me leen, enserio me emocionan sus comentarios más al ver que hay seguidores y la historia esta entre sus favoritas. **

**Gracias: **

**arandiagrande**

**I Almost do**

**Uchiha mikasA**

**Lupita**

**Guest**

**Susan**

**GreenApple86**

**Eternally paradox**

**Cheshire Megurine**

**Los siguientes capítulos a petición de alguien, serán más largos. Adelanto que posiblemente el que viene será el tan esperado encuentro. Cuídense mucho, espero haberles cambiado un poco a su día con esta actualización. No les diré exactamente cuando será la próxima actualización pero les aseguro que será pronto.**

**Espero sus criticas y comentarios cualquier cosa que no les parezca háganmelo saber para corregirlo mas si se trata de ortografía. Gracias **

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **


	4. Capitulo 4 All This Time

**¡Holaaaa Gente! Sin mas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten. **

**Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen si no al creador **_**Dan Schneider**_** para Nickelodeon. **

**Ahora el capitulo toma el nombre de All This Time (Todo este tiempo) Que es de la canción de One Republic. Aclaro no es de mi propiedad.**

**Capitulo 4**

**All This Time.**

Año y medio cumplido desde el día que Jadelyn determino estudiar una Maestría en Gerencia y Dirección Mercantil en Londres. Fue una decisión muy acelerada a unas cuantas horas de abordar el avión que la llevaría de regreso a su lugar natal; desempacando de nueva cuenta sus cosas ante los ojos incrédulos de su amiga. Para después sin dar explicaciones salió del apartamento ignorando cualquier situación; interrogantes por parte de Zoey; el moretón provocado por aquel derechazo propinado la noche anterior por Shelby.

Pasando media hora antes del vuelo, la castaña se resigno pisar suelo Hollywoodense, pues tampoco su amiga daba ninguna señal de vida. Dos horas mas tarde Jade apareció posándose justamente enfrente del televisor que entretenía con algún programa policial a su compañera, para después cancelar su viaje siendo totalmente obvio, puesto el avión tenia mas de una hora en a ver despegado, pero aun así la castaña no reprocho nada solo se limito encogerse de hombros posando toda su atención al televisor nuevamente sin pedirle explicaciones. Jade por lo contrario narro sus razones, las cuales fueron más que nada temores de enfrentarse a su terrible realidad en la Empresa, conviviendo con aves de rapiña llenos de avaricia entre ellas su propia madre quien hasta ese entonces fue su tutora legal. Pero al enterarse después por el representante legal de su fallecido padre, detallándole mal uso de los recursos comprando cosas banales que ni eran para la verdadera heredera, mas bien a su marido cuyo se caso en cuanto Jade dejo Los Ángeles. Sin tener oficio ni beneficio catalogado también como un bueno para nada junto con sus hijastros donde Jean gastaba a manos llenas comprando regalos costosos como: automóviles para el hijastro mayor, ropa y joyas para su otra hijastra que al igual que Jade estudiaba Negocios.

Jade cuando recibió la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría escuchando como su madre se desvivía por esos sin tener su sangre y no con ella donde siempre ponía pretextos; la ira y orgullo West tan característico se hizo presente pidiéndole al abogado dicho papel donde ya podía hacerse cargo de la Compañía pues solo tenia tres días de haber terminado su maestría.

Pensó antes en no regresar a Los Ángeles deslindándose de la Empresa West dejando a Jean frente la empresa pero por el mal uso de las ganancias en tonterías que ni ella misma siendo heredera totalitaria gozaba, cambio de opinión. En cuanto firmo aquel papel espero a Zoey quien se encontraba trabajando en una oficina de publicidad de Inglaterra quien se topo con la noticia que siempre si irían a vivir a Los Ángeles donde anteriormente le habían ofrecido una excelente propuesta de trabajo pero deshizo el trato con una llamada telefónica dando sus motivos.

Pasaron todavía unos cuantos días para trasladarse, arreglaron todo tipo de asuntos en sus antiguos trabajos. La pelinegra en una Empresa de un compañero de la Universidad que no se tomo la molestia en averiguar de que era solo recibía estadísticas de ingresos, su tarea consistía en revisar, reenviar también información, análisis y consejos por email, cada quincena recibía depósitos a una cuenta personal y con ello sobrevivía bien, por motivo mismo que ya había decidido deslindarse de la herencia y empresa pero el destino parecía decirle que su lugar pertenecía en la Empresa West.

Ahora aun estando en la Empresa West, conservaba su antiguo trabajo ahorrando esas ganancias a modo de reserva si alguna vez llegara a necesitarlo.

Por el momento Zoey esperaba ansiosa su primer día de trabajo. Estaba feliz, Hollywood siendo una ciudad fuera de lo común para la castaña especialmente porque cada vez se encontraban filmando alguna película en sus calles sin omitir el hecho de encontrarte una que otra celebridad en el centro, ponía a la castaña muy extasiada incluso siempre se ganaba bromas por parte de Jade quien la tachaba de campesina cada vez que Zoey corría tras una celebridad para pedirle un autógrafo.

Pasando a otro asunto la Residencia West por fin estaba amueblada a los gustos de su dueña. Como siempre esta llegaba casi cruzando las 12:00 del otro día, había cambiado drásticamente desde la vez que confeso sus sentimientos a su amiga. Su comportamiento era mas frio de lo habitual, no socializaba mas que con Zoey su crueldad en la empresa fue muy conocida por sus subordinadas quien ya la apodaban la princesa de hielo pues no se tentaba el corazón en despedir quien no cumplía un buen desempeño. Rara vez Jadelyn llegaba temprano a casa.

-Llegaste temprano-La castaña dijo animadamente

-Nooo... Es mi otro yo que se vino adueñar del patrimonio West-Contesto sarcástica la pelinegra quitándose su costoso saco botándolo lejos.

-Perdón...Mejor invítame a cenar si-Poniendo una cara risueña asomando su blanca dentadura.

Jade simplemente rodo sus ojos grises

-Ni que fueras mi horrenda esposa-Contestó posando una sonrisa maléfica.

-Ammm bueno tal vez si me tiño completamente el cabello castaño oscuro y canto, puede que tengas mas benevolencia -Contraatacó la de mechas provocando que la sonrisa de Jade se esfumara en un dos por tres.

-Iré a ponerme algo. Si no estas arreglada antes, me voy- Cambio el tema, agregando- Por cierto te vez mal- Viendo a la chica llevando unos pants con una playera con la leyenda "I love you Hollywood" de tres tallas mas grande que su dueña. No sin antes reírse

-Ja-ja que graciosa-Dijo la castaña asomando una cara de disgusto.

**000**

Tori, André, Beck y Cat totalmente animados charlaban entre ellos, lanzándose una que otra broma festejando por la tan esperada salida del álbum de su amiga, situados en la zona VIP del restaurante de la Señora Lee llamado NOZU completamente renovado por eso no veían ni quien entraba o salía del restaurante. Parecía que los años no pasaban, sintiéndose niños otra vez aunque sus ideas habían cambiado; por ejemplo: Beck seguía siendo guapo pero ya no era el tipo coqueto de antes. André era el más centrado del grupo, pero ahora tenía el papel de rompecorazones. Catherine fue la qué cambio drásticamente tenia todavía su temperamento alegre pero su madurez era impresionante utilizando siempre la lógica y jamás la veías tomar decisiones precipitadamente sin pensar con la mente fría. Robbie aunque no estaba presente ya sabia que Rex era solo un muñeco que utilizaba en su Show de comediante. Victoria Vega siempre fue entusiasta, optimista y perseverante, aunque su corazón estuviera roto lleno de recuerdos, no hubo cambio en ella con los años.

-Me alegro que estemos todos-Dijo André alzando su bebida en señal de brindis.

-No. Falta Robbie- Cat anuncio- Pero en donde quiera que este ahora, sepa que lo recordamos.- Sumo la pelirroja alegremente.

-Por los cinco-Se sumo Beck. Llevando la copa en medio.

Los tres alzaron sus copas bebiendo su contenido, solo la morena se limito en verlos totalmente decepcionada por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Se olvidaron de Jade. Somos seis no cinco- Corrigió totalmente molesta Tori.

Los muchachos sintieron pena por Victoria pues ellos ya no consideraban a Jade como su amiga sino una simple conocida de la niñez.

-Tori...-Hablo André.

-Nada André. Jade es nuestra amiga -Fulmino a sus amigos con la mirada.

-Tor. Se que es difícil pero hay que ponernos a pensar- Respiro profundo- Jadelyn jamás nos quiso en su vida por que nosotros, si- Cat comento seria aunque con timbre de voz suave.

- ¿Jadelyn? Ahora así se refieren a ella- Protesto la morena sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- Cat si no recuerdas Jade fue tu mejor amiga desde kínder.

-Tú lo has dicho, era- Cat contesto sin ninguna emoción

Beck solo movía su cabeza afirmando.

-Chicos nuestros dim sum, no se comerán solos. Empecemos- Proclamo el afroamericano evitando una pelea entre sus amigas.

La cena comenzó a transcurrir tranquilamente elogiándo lo bueno que estaba su alimento. Victoria por otra parte aun seguía dolida con sus amigos hasta André los apoyaba a pesar de saber su enamoramiento por la pelinegra. Su cabeza se estaba debatiendo entre escuchar la razón o el corazón enfrascándose en un mar de pensamientos ignorando la charla que sus amigos tenían. Sin querer dirigió su mirada a unas mesas muy alejadas de ellos llamándole la atención una chica castaña de mechas rubias siendo acompañada por una pelinegra quien se burlaba de ella recordándole a Jade. Sin impedir una sonrisa salió de su boca. Se veían muy felices tal parecía que eran muy cercanas uno que otro les lanzaban miradas, pues su belleza en el lugar denotaban mucho. Tori pensó ser una alucinación tal parecía que aquella pelinegra se trataba nada menos que de Jadelyn August West la misma gótica de Hollywood Arts. Claro unos años más grande; más alta; portando vestimenta negra aunque un poco más formal de lo que Jade llego a portar en su etapa de adolescencia. Tori no podía ver sus percing y mechas de colores debido a la distancia para corroborar de ser la misma persona. En cuanto se paro, las muchachas ya se habían levantado desapareciendo entre la gente que comenzaba a llegar. Inmediatamente la morena se puso de pie encaminándose torpemente seguida por las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Llegando a la salida ojeo la avenida pero esta ya estaba desierta ninguna señal de nadie solo el sonido lejano de sirenas, motores de motocicleta y grillos catando a la noche.

Por otra parte André extrañado siguió a la morena por su extraño comportamiento minutos antes quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Muchacha, que pasa-Pregunto el moreno

El corazón de Tori palpitaba rápidamente.

-Necesito ir a la casa de Jade.

-Tori entiende ella no regresara- Contesto tranquilo aunque la desesperación empezaba a manifestarse por la terquedad de su amiga.

-No, André la vi hace un momento-Confeso mirando atentamente a su amigo- Por eso salí corriendo.

André solo respiro hondo pacientemente

-Tal vez tu subconsciente desea tanto que Jade regrese que empiezas a ver en todas partes.

Tori se quedo pensando un rato mirando a suelo meditando lo que dijo su amigo.

-Tienes razón. Entremos los chicos se preguntaran que pasa...André

-¿Si?-Contesto misteriosamente

-No les comentes nada...por favor-Saliendo esto último como suplica

-Claro que no- Tomando del hombro a la chica encaminándose a la entrada.

**000**

En cierta mansión las chicas se sentaron un momento después de llegar. Jade se dirigió al recibidor colocando en el estéreo su música favorita para después acostarse en el sillón con los ojos cerrados disfrutando las melodías. Zoey revisaba sentada sobre la alfombra cerca de la mesa de centro algunos documentos que minutos antes subió por ellos. Por fin mañana seria su primer día trabajando. Pasando un tiempo entre melodía y melodía la pelinegra apago su música con el control remoto, quedando en silencio la casa, escuchándose solo el Tic Tac del reloj. La gótica solo miraba el techo sumida en la nada por fin desde hace año y medio los recuerdos de su pasado especialmente de Victoria Vega los había olvidado, para ella fue extraño estar en el NOZU lugar de muchas experiencias de la infancia pero al estar con Zoey no recordó nada de sus antiguos amigos. No podía darse el lujo de tenerlos, ahora era una chica totalmente diferente con solo una palabra los lastimaría estando tanto tiempo en la empresa se comportaba igual que su padre sin querer se había convertido en algo que siempre odio sin remedio era su viva imagen por ese mismo motivo decidió estudiar en una escuela lejos de personas hipócritas, superficiales para no ser parte de ellos, eligiendo Hollywood Arts como institución ahora todo esfuerzo fue en vano, sintiéndose una persona desconocida para ella misma, jugando una vida ficticia.

-Jade...-La castaña hablo por primera vez después de aislarse en la revisión de documentos

-mmm…-Fue toda contestación por parte de la gótica que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Mañana es mi primer día de trabajo-Comento mirando ahora su ordenador sin levantar la vista aunque poco importaba pues la pelinegra ni se acongojo en mirarla.

-Quieres que traiga mariachis y paseemos por todo el vecindario-Comento con voz neutral cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

-Fíjate no es mala idea-Contraataco la castaña

-Ya solo bromeaba... Paso por ti a la hora de salida. Pero si veo que tardas me largo-Adivinando a donde llevaba la platica dijo abriendo sus ojos.

Zoey por otro lado sonrió triunfalmente

Siempre la castaña se salía con la suya nunca recibía una negativa de Jade pues aunque le costara admitir, la gótica ya la quería como una hermana después de aquella madrugada. La pelinegra cambio con el mundo excepto con Zoey.

-No trabajaras mañana-pregunto la de mechas.

-Que importa-Viendo como su amiga la vio añadió-No pienso estar en esa oficina pudriéndome...soy la dueña y directora puedo hacer lo que me plazca.-Sentencio.

-Luego ni te quejes- advirtió la castaña

Jadelyn solo ignoro el comentario para cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

**000**

Durante las mañana como siempre sobre las carreteras mas transitadas había caos filas de automóviles inundaban la avenida, el sol comenzaban a calentar, personas en sus autos desesperadas por el trafico sonaban los claxon preocupadas de llegar tarde a sus trabajos.

Zoey aun no tenia un auto, Jade le ofreció comprarle uno para evitar riesgos de ir en autobús lógicamente la castaña se negó, la pelinegra explico no haber ningún problema que lo tomara como un regalo o mas fácil como una renta de este. Pero también rechazo su oferta pues durante su adolescencia no supo bien conducir sin llevarse las cercas de alguno de sus vecinos, solo conducía la motoneta que una vez gano en el concurso de su Escuela Costa del Pacifico pero tuvo que venderla para a completar para el boleto a Londres ya que su familia sufrió una baja económica en aquel entonces.

Menos mal la castaña no se lamentaba presintiendo anteriormente el trafico de la ciudad, saliendo como siempre una hora antes de casa evitando así el estrés de no llegar a tiempo. Solo se concentraba en el panorama del otro lado de la ventana con sus audífonos puestos y el como cambiaban sus pistas favoritas en el reproductor.

Llegando a la compañía de nombre AUDISIC apago su música y se dirigió a la recepción donde una chica de tinte pelirrojo la atendió saludándola cordialmente dándole instrucciones así la dirección general donde encontraría a Ben Quincy el nuevo Director General. Ya en el elevador la castaña acomodaba los documentos requeridos para ser archivados después. Cuando salía tropezó sin querer con una joven igualmente castaña.

-Discúlpame. No fue mi intención-Dijo la desconocida a Zoey

-No ha problema, si me hubiera fijado esto no hubiera pasado-Comento sonriendo la castaña con mechas.

Ninguna de las dos se reconoció instantáneamente pues para la castaña había quedado en el pasado tanto el incidente con Shelby y la fotografía de los amigos de Jade. Tampoco Tori la reconoció pues al fin de al cabo no distinguió bien a las jóvenes en el NOZU debida a la distancia.

-Tengo que irme, Zoey Brooks nueva publicista-Se presento

No hubo tiempo en presentarse Tori pues Erick tomo su mano alejándola completamente de Zoey.

-Señorita Brooks que gusto, pase.-Dijo aquel chico saliendo en el momento preciso de su oficina ya muy bien conocido por Zoey gracias a su amiga.

-Gracias.- Dijo olvidando lo acontecido.

El día transcurrió normal la castaña se encargaría en ser: estratega, planificadora y realizadora de marketing, de creatividad grafica y visual, negociadora de medios, diseñador de las investigaciones publicitarias y como principal conductor de la transformación de propuestas de campañas piezas finales para su divulgación en fin se encarga de la imagen de la disquera al igual en dar la aprobación de diseños en los álbum por salir.

En todo momento fue asesorada por Ben compañero de su amiga pelinegra, Zoey al encontrarse en el comedor diviso unos cuantos metros aquella desconocida de hace unas horas algo en ella intrigaba mucho a la de mechas. El joven en cuanto vio su insistencia de no apartar su vista le platico que se trataba de unas de sus mejores cantantes estando apunto de sacar su primer disco al mercado desde luego Zoey siguió engullendo sus alimentos enfocándose en otra cosa. Después de eso ya no vio más a la cantante. Sin darse cuenta comenzó anochecer muy rápido.

-Rayos Jade me dejara-Se reprocho así misma chocando su palma en su frente. En seguida mando un mensaje pues ya pasaban de la hora de salida.

**"**_**Demorare un poco mas...no fue mi intención solo que estoy por terminar de revisar la imagen de un nuevo álbum que saldrá en unas semanas. Puedes irte si quieres. Tomare el autobús".**_

_**Zoey**_

La castaña rogaba que dijera que la esperaría pero conociéndola lo mas probables es que se fuera sin siquiera darse el lujo de contestar el mensaje. Ni modos tendría que tomar el autobús a pesar de ser muy tarde, ya resignándose continúo su informe verificando el grafico usado de lo que seria la portada del álbum cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono entrándole una llamada.

-Jade... tal vez salga mas tarde pues irte no hay problema- Dijo tocando con la punta de su pluma el escritorio. Escuchando un bufido en forma de resignación del otro lado de la línea.

-Brooks es tarde no...aahh porque...Olvídalo ¿Donde es tu oficina? subiré así no se me hace más eterna la espera-Contesto resignada la pelinegra.

-Jadey es muy tierna con su amiga-Dijo totalmente divertida la castaña.

-Cállate o me voy. ¿Donde esta tu maldita oficina?- Del otro lado del teléfono se podía percibir su aura asesina por haber utilizado ese nombre.

Zoey más que feliz dio instrucciones de como llegar a su estudio.

**000**

**(**)**

_**Six on the second hand**_

_(Seis en la segunda mano)_

_**Two new years resolutions**_

_(Decisiones de dos años nuevos)_

_**And there's just no question**_

_(Y simplemente no hay duda)_

_**What this man should do**_

_(De lo que este hombre debería hacer)_

Jade sin problemas pudo pasar gracias a la llamada echa por su amiga en recepción quien también le indico el camino. Sin tener complicaciones se encontraba ya frente a la puerta observando que esta se encontraba justo a lado de los estudios de producción. El mas alejado parecía escucharse movimiento antes de disponerse en abrir la puerta Jade tentó sus bolsillos en busca de su móvil pero este no se encontraba, últimamente no podía despegarse del celular pues constantemente recibía llamadas importantes de socios y distribuidoras, sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro de camino al elevador.

_**Take all the time lost**_

_(Recuperar el tiempo perdido)_

_**All the days that I cost**_

_(Por todos los días que gasté)_

_**Take what I took and**_

_(Tomar lo que tomé y)_

_**Give it back to you**_

_(Devolvértelo a ti)_

Justamente parecía que el destino volvería unir a dos personas que ansiaban verse nuevamente aunque una lo negara profundamente ya que en aquel estudio cierta castaña tenia que salir e ir por unas cosas al auto de su representante ignorante de lo que pudiera encontrar abajo.

Jadelyn desactivo la alarma del vehículo para entrar, buscando su aparato tecnológico. Este parecía a ver desaparecido, desesperada tentó debajo del asiento trasero sin obtener resultados, enfadada por no recordar donde lo había dejado rodeo su auto para verificar en el asiento del copiloto pues desde el otro lado la palanca de velocidades le lastimaba parte de su abdomen.

-Aquí estas- Dijo la pelinegra al hallar su teléfono abajo del asiento.

_**All this time**_

_(Todo este tiempo)_

_**We were waiting for each other**_

_(Estabamos esperando por el otro)_

_**All this time**_

_(Todo este tiempo)_

_**I was waiting for you**_

_(Estaba esperando por ti)_

_**We got all these words**_

_(Tenemos todas estas palabras)_

_**Can't waste them on another**_

_(No podemos desperdiciarlas en otros)_

_**So I'm straight in a straight line**_

_(Así que voy directamente en una línea recta)_

_**Running back to you**_

_(Corriendo tras de ti)_

Cuando se levanto su cabeza dio en el techo del auto. Jade solo pudo mandar maldiciones sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza. Precisamente Victoria se encontraba enfrente de la gótica sacando unas partituras sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar el portazo del auto vecino que sin poder impedirlo con un auto reflejo volteo instantáneamente llegando solo ver la espalda de su dueña. Quiso ignorarlo pero algo en su interior lo evitaba quedándose observando el caminar de esa persona.

_**But you say I'm lucky**_

_(Pero dices que tengo suerte)_

_**To love something that loves me**_

_(Por amar algo que me ama)_

_**But I'm torn as I could be**_

_(Pero estoy destrozado como podría estarlo)_

_**Wherever I roam**_

_(Donde quiera que deambule)_

La pelinegra sintiendo aquella mirada volteo instantáneamente topándose con alguien que jamás imagino encontrarse de nuevo Victoria Vega parada observándola detenidamente tratando de reconocer sus facciones pareciéndole sorprendida pues finalmente la reconoció. Tori caminaba hacia ello lógicamente la gótica solo se giro y comenzó su andar mas rápido de lo habitual a pesar que sus piernas temblaban haciendo su caminado mas torpe. La morena parecía estar en la misma situación por mas que caminaba parecía que Jade desaparecía de su vista. Cruzando las puertas automáticas de la Disquera Jade corrió hacia las escaleras obviando que posiblemente Tori tomaría el elevador sin poder eludirla no supo ni como llego a los últimos pisos sin desfallecer solo apenas con algunas perceptibles perlas de sudor sobre su frente.

_**Yeah, all, running back to you**_

_(Sí, todo, corriendo tras de ti)_

_**Yeah, all, running back to you**_

_(Sí, todo, corriendo tras de ti)**  
Yeah**_

_(Sí)_

_**I don't know what day it is**_

_(No sé qué día es)_

_**I had to check the paper**_

_(Tuve que revisar el papel)**  
**_

_**I don't know the city**_

_(No conozco la ciudad)**  
**_

_**But it isn't home**_

_(Pero no es un hogar)_

-Ja-Ja-de- Dijo una voz muy bien conocida por la gótica detrás de ella sintiendo como una de sus manos temblaba ligeramente la tomo para que esta no viera el estado en que se encontraba.

Victoria parecía en la misma situación estando apunto de desvanecerse.

Jade solo tomo la misma postura como en la empresa, se puso derecha sintiéndose superior

-Licenciada. West para ti…..-Fingiendo identificarla, la observo- Victoria Vega, cierto- Dijo en tono indiferente muy frio para la morena.

Tori no tuvo la oportunidad de entablar platica pues la gótica ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la Publicista cuyo nombre era Zoey Brooks…..**CONTINUARA**

_**Straight in a straight line**_

_(Directamente en una línea recta)_

_**Running back to you**_

_(Corriendo tras de ti)_

_**Straight in a straight line**_

_(Directamente en una línea recta)**  
**_

_**Running back to you**_

_(Corriendo tras de ti)**  
**_

**Perdón la demora chicos que me leen, pero aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Espero haber sido de su agrado. Como siempre Jade haciéndole mas caso a su orgullo espero y esto no traiga consecuencias jejeje. Pero bueno por otro lado me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, agradándome más su aceptación por este fic. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICUELOS! Me hacen mi día.**

**Perdón por ser corto el capitulo pero necesito dejarlos intrigados jeje. Ahora en el siguiente será más largo promise.**

**Espero como les eh dicho en los capítulos anteriores sus criticas y opiniones. Ya que estos nos hacen mejorar e inspirarnos más en la siguiente publicación.**

**Para no marearlos me despido y ahora si publique el próximo capitulo mas rápido posible.**

**CUIDENSE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **


	5. Capitulo 5 I Wont Give Up

**¡ Gente Holaaa! Sin mas aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten. **

**Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen si no al creador **_**Dan Schneider**_** para Nickelodeon. **

**El capitulo toma el nombre de ****I Won't Give Up de Jason Mraz. ****Aclaro no es de mi propiedad Pero me sirvió mucho como inspiración.**

**Capitulo 5**

**I won't give up**

Zoey sumergida en su tarea no se percato de la presencia de Jade hasta que azoto la puerta tras de si, sobresaltándola un poco, volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos sin que la pelinegra se sintiera amenazada, sin problemas tomo asiento en una de las sillas giratorias posadas en frente de su escritorio.

La castaña solo agito la cabeza en forma de negativa continuando la revisión.

Jade saco de su bolsillo el móvil para verificar si no contenía llamadas perdidas o mensajes importantes, aun le temblaba su mano derecha, tuvo que agitarla varias veces para regresarla a la normalidad colocando toda la atención en el artefacto o eso trataba de hacer, pues la experiencia de hace unos momentos giraban en su cabeza continuamente, su patética actuación de persona fría frente a la chica de la que estuvo enamorada en su ultimo año de Secundaria.

Tampoco no podía creer porque no entablo una conversación decente.

Claro como si alguna vez durante su infancia hubieran tenido una pensó la pelinegra. Ante este pensamiento solo arqueo una de sus cejas donde anteriormente estaba aquel adorno metálico. Zoey la contemplaba a ratos, sabia que algo tuvo que pasarle para tenerla en ese estado, los ojos los tenia sobre el piso como si este le contara su rutina, no solo eso constantemente agitaba su mano para deshacerse del interminable temblor.

-Jade ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Zoey desconcertada cerrando a la vez el ordenador.

-Según tu porque no debería estarlo-Pronuncio la joven guardando el teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos

-Mmm...Déjame ver, porque simplemente has estado fingiendo ver tu teléfono y ese temblor en tus manos mal controlado por tu parte-Esforzándose en sostenerle la mirada de Jade, que parecía quererla atravesarla por su intromisión.

-...-Solo chasqueo la lengua examinando la habitación.

-Oh no me dirás nada. Ya veo, es siempre tu costumbre, pero lo averiguare créeme-Sentencio molesta abriendo de nueva cuenta la computadora.

Victoria tampoco se encontraba bien, aquellas palabras indiferentes por parte de Jade seguían sonándole en su cabeza preguntándose el porque tanto despotismo, en Hollywood Arts la molestaba pero jamás la hizo de menos ni a ella ni mucho menos a sus compañeros. Pero también otra interrogante azotaba su mente ¿Porque estaba en AUDISC a tales horas de la noche? Tenia varios minutos de estar acostada en el sofá del estudio de producción desde que entro después del acontecimiento sin poderse recuperar olvidándose del pendiente que le llevo ir al estacionamiento. Sino fue cuando André le llamo pidiéndole estas, para el moreno ya no era novedad ver a la chica perdida en su propio mundo recordando situaciones.

-Tori ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí? He estado esperando esto-Mostro los papeles tomados de las piernas de la muchacha, fingiendo molestia.

-Perdona André, no me sentí bien -Se excuso la cantante, debatiéndose si decirle o no del inminente regreso de Jade y su indiferente comportamiento.

André solo la quedo mirando con preocupación.

-Chica, quieres algo de agua- Ofreció, sentándose a un costado donde la morena reposaba

-No, en unos momentos se me pasa, descuida-Tranquilizo al moreno.

Por inercia Tori tomo el brazo del muchacho antes que este partiera. André inmediatamente trato de descifrar lo que sucedía.

-...Ahorita te alcanzo- Dijo. Dejando salir una sonrisa convenciendo al afroamericano en retirarse con los demás ingenieros de audio.

Victoria se arrepintió en el último momento en contarle, pues finalmente encontraría la excusa perfecta para convencerla en olvidarse de Jade. Si le habían dolido esas palabras de superioridad, pero ahora que ya había regresado no perdería la oportunidad en acercarse de nuevo como siempre insistía cuando compartían la Escuela, claro ahora seria mucho más difícil pero no imposible.

Aun con el corazón acelerado decidió relajarse un poco, se levanto y acomodo su cabello encaminándose al cuarto de producción. Erick rápidamente se acerco a ella poniéndola al tanta de su agenda.

-Tori mañana será tu presentación oficial en uno de los noticieros más importantes. Te necesitan a las 7:00 am, ya sabes para arreglarte y todo esa rutina- Dijo el hipster repitiendo lo que tenia diciendo desde la mañana y varios días atrás.

-Si. Ya van como 10 000 veces que lo repites- Totalmente harta la morena se coloco los audífonos encerrándose en la cabina de grabacion haciendo señal a los muchachos para que reprodujeran solo el fondo musical para que cantara, pues todo el asunto con la pelinegra la dejo con ganas de vocalizar un poco. Entonando la canción con los ojos cerrados pronunciaba las letras en su debido tiempo.

No se hizo esperar las reacciones de los presentes, Erick escuchando atentamente aquellas palabras comenzando a derramar algunas lágrimas por la melancólica melodía, los demás varones solo contenían la respiración pues los transportaba a un lugar inimaginable sintiendo cada línea como propia.

-Tori, debe estar muy enamorada-Dijo Erick al afroamericano quien le ofreció un pañuelo sin dudarlo.

-Si, lo esta - Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos sin apartar la mirada de Tori.

Sin imaginar que la pelinegra tuvo la necesidad de mojar su rostro en el tocador paso a lado del salón; sin ignorar la melodía, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible por las paredes anti ruido de este, parecía haberse colado al propósito por algún orificio de la cabina de grabación, llegando a los oídos de Jade. La pelinegra prestaba toda su atención en cada estrofa, su pasado volvía hacer estragos en su mente, recordando todos los momentos de su vida lejos de Los Ángeles sin poder darse el lujo de contactar con sus amigos. No le faltaron ganas de atravesar la puerta, pedir perdón a la de piel de canela por su anterior comportamiento estuviera quien estuviera sin importarle su orgullo; sintió en un cosquilleo húmedo resbalarse por su mejilla, sin querer su tristeza se reflejaba con una lagrima donde tenían mas de año y medio en no presentarse. Antes de cometer una tontería como lo hizo con Shelby se retiro rápidamente a los sanitarios.

-Perdóname Tori-Soltó al aire, retiro la gota cayendo esta sin composición en el suelo.

Al terminar Tori solo abrió los ojos lentamente, el ambiente estaba lleno de conmoción, observo tanto técnicos como ingenieros viéndola, su amigo lazándole una mirada de apoyo y pues su representante las lagrimas empapaba la mayor parte de su rostro. Dejando los audífonos cuidadosamente sobre su soporte salió, todos le aplaudían y felicitaban con palabras, otros lanzaban chiflidos siendo uno de ellos André.

-Wooah cantaste magnifico- Dijo alegre.

-Solo me deje llevar por mis emociones- Contesto sinceramente la morena.

-Pues estuvo perfecto. De seguir así llegaras muy alto, claro también con mi ayuda- Añadió Erick.

-Gracias chicos- Agradeció.

Pasando una hora, la mayoría comenzó a retirarse a sus hogares quedando solamente Tori, André y el sensible Erick.

-Señorita Vega. Debería irse a dormir, mañana tendrá una presentación importante muy temprano- André imitaba la voz de ser su padre.

-Si mi futura estrella internacional tenemos que irnos- Los muchachos comenzaron levantarse para por fin salir.

Tori sin evitar ver donde la pelinegra había desaparecido no apartaba su vista.

-Chicos ustedes conocen a la nueva Gerente de Publicidad Zoey Brooks- Comento la cantante, pues con algo de suerte averiguaría en un solo día de quien se trataba.

-Mmm... Hable con Ben, me conto que hoy justamente fue su primer día. Estudio en Inglaterra si mal no recuerdo-Dijo su representante.

-Por lo que me entere, es muy buena. También muy bonita por cierto. Aunque no tengo la fortuna de conocerla- Añadió André.

-Yo tampoco- Admitió muy seguro.

-Erick, la hubieras conocido, pero me jalaste solo para enseñarme un perro que bailaba en televisión- Este solo se sonrojo dejando salir una risita nerviosa.

André abrió muy grande los ojos, enseguida lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria al hipster.

-Tori, ¿Esta guapa como dicen?- Dijo en tono pícaro el moreno.

-Para que te digo que no- Contesto neutral sin dejar de observar la oficina.

-Entonces decidido, mañana nos presentaremos Tori, después de regresar del pendiente- Anuncio tranquilo Erick

Los muchachos ya más calmados entraron al ascensor.

**000**

Jade en su recamara no podía conciliar el sueño. Morfeo se negaba en llevársela al mundo de los sueños. La pelinegra acomoda la almohada, tanto que había perdido la cuenta, también las vueltas por la cama eran infinitas, no podía olvidar tan rápidamente los rasgos de Victoria cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía esa piel suave color canela, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa por su presencia, el sonido de su voz la misma que jamás pensó volver a escuchar pronunciando su nombre haciéndola sentir miles de emociones.

También recordaba las palabras dichas exactamente después que llegaron en total silencio tanto Zoey como ella a la Residencia West.

_Una vez que terminaron la cena sin contratiempos subieron a sus habitaciones no sin antes la pelinegra hablara justamente cuando la castaña estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta._

_-Zoey, quiero que estés lista mañana te llevare, si tardas me largo- Dijo en forma de sentencia la gótica, sin esperar reproches de la castaña se encerró en su habitación al igual que su amiga, acostumbrada a la actitud bipolar de la chica, para después quedarse profundamente dormida todo lo contrario a Jade quien su sueño no aparecía._

En los pensamientos de Jade solo estaba alguien de nombre Tori Vega, sin querer sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta quedar sumergida en un sueño profundo.

**000**

Como había pedido la pelinegra, Zoey le notifico el estar lista para partir. Jade tomo sus llaves del auto junto con su bolso encaminándose hacia la salida mientras tenia las manos libre colocadas.

- Si lo se, en un momento llego solo que tardare. Tengo algo más importante- Dijo la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea.

Jadelyn colgó sin esperar respuestas.

-Ooh soy alguien importante para Jadelyn August West- Se burlo la castaña cuando escucho aquello, esperando el momento adecuado para echárselo en cara.

-Claro, todo es mucho mas importante que la empresa- Dijo esto ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Zoey solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se introducía en el transporte.

Jade en cambio colocaba su bolso en el asiento trasero.

En su mente solo estaba cierta chica de nombre Tori Vega. Quería volverla a ver aunque sea de lejos con eso bastaba.

Su camino fue sin contratiempos la avenida principal no estaba tan saturada, solo lo normal. Jade inmediatamente aparco en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

- Vendrás por mi- Pregunto la castaña antes de abandonar el auto.

- Si -contesto neutral

Zoey suspiro aliviada tomando sus cosas.

La pelinegra resignada pues no había señales de la cantante encendió el vehículo disponiéndose a marcharse pero alguien irrumpió por la ventanilla. Una cabeza rapada de color provoco que Jade llevar su espalda hacia atrás sorprendiéndose.

-¡Demonios Quincy!- Dijo entre dientes.

-Jadelyn como siempre tan educada- Respondió sereno el joven.

La gótica dejo soltar un bufido sacando las llaves del vehículo provocando que este se apagara automáticamente. Jade lo miraba recriminadora mente esperando el motivo del muchacho por el cual evito su partida. Sin más salió del auto.

- Ya...Solo es para decirte- hizo una pausa-aprovechando que la princesa esta aquí- risillas de Zoey hicieron que Jade la mirara con ganas de asesinarle en tanto cruzaba sus brazos de forma impaciente.

-Vamos Quincy no tengo todo el tiempo-Comento impaciente la pelinegra.

-Bueno como eres socia en esta empresa además de ser nuestra Gerente de Administración, necesito que conozcas alguien.- Dijo extasiado

- Ese es trabajo de Brooks, solo me encargo de tu contaduría por email- Con cara de sorpresa lo miro- No me digas que para esto estoy trabajando. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Reprocho

-Pues no me dejaste mencionarlo. Además el nombre y logo están en los documentos oficiales que te envió. Jade tienes que poner atención en las cosas- Dijo el presidente de la empresa.

Jade con la sorpresa bien disimulada procesaba todo, ahora seria toda una ventaja ser socia de AUDISC para seguir viendo a Tori. Los chicos la miraron fijamente ya que se había quedado pensando.

-Eres socia, como tal es tu responsabilidad y no te preocupes la Sta. Brooks nos acompañara.-Saco de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra, dicho esto camino a la entrada de la empresa.

La pelinegra no tuvo mas remedio en aceptar a regañadientes, pues tenia la duda de quien podría tratarse, para que Ben Quincy actuara tan feliz. Aunque el joven desde la universidad siempre tenia un carácter muy optimista.

Los jóvenes hablaban de cosas triviales en el transcurso del camino, solamente Zoey y Ben mantenían la conversación entre una que otra broma, de vez en cuando Jade se les unía contestando preguntas pero solo con monosílabos, los jóvenes viendo inútiles sus intentos en Jade, siguieron platicando entre ellos hasta llegar a la oficina principal del ultimo piso del edificio. Esta contaba con lo más indispensable desde la asistente personal del Directivo que al verlos saludo cortésmente acompañada de una sonrisa.

En el interior la habitación contaba con un escritorio de caoba situado en la parte más adentrada, detrás un gran librero del tamaño de toda la pared con todo tipo de literatura. En uno de los extremos sillones de cuero beige poseía. Del otro lado un mini golf hacia al dueño menos estresante su estancia en la disquera, también se encontraba un mini bar, en el cual Ben se aproximo sin reparo.

- Chicas pónganse cómodas- Invito cordialmente, sirviéndose en un vaso Whisky a las rocas- Disculpen chicas se les ofrece algo de tomar

Las muchachas sentadas en los sillones negaron con la cabeza.

- Vaya, un borracho dirige la disquera mas importante del mundo- Se refirió la pelinegra observando sus uñas sin prestar atención. Su sonrisa burlona dejaba asomar su dentadura blanca.

-¡Jade!- Regaño la castaña.

Ben situado a un lado de las chicas solo sonrió con gracia por la actitud de sus colegas.

-Ey tranquila Zoey, no me molesta en lo más mínimo sus comentarios. En la universidad me acostumbre- Bebió un poco de su bebida para después agregar- A la sutil personalidad de Jade- Se humedeció los labios.

Jadelyn seguía sin prestar atención, aburrida se dirigió al mini golf sin pedir permiso a pesar de los ojos acusatorios de su amiga.

-Discúlpala Ben, Jade hace cosas sin pensarlo- Dijo la castaña

Jade solo se encogió de hombros tomando un de los palos verificándolo arqueando su ceja ex perforada. Ben solo las miraba pues le parecía divertido en cierto punto la preocupación y aprecio que tenia la castaña hacia la pelinegra, conociendo bien a Jade esta también le debería querer pues la chica cada vez que alguien le decía algún comentario esta se ponía a la defensiva respondiéndoles con algo mas tosco y grosero o simplemente los amenazaba.

- Bueno tortolitas me alegra que estén en Los ángeles- Dijo alegremente.

- ¿Perdona?- Zoey pregunto pensando que se tratara de una confusión la insinuación del joven gerente con respecto a la relación que tenían ellas. Jade por primera vez en prestar atención se acerco hasta el moreno tomándolo de la camisa; una reacción muy intimidante para Ben que solo rio nervioso por el repentino contacto que poco a poco comenzó en faltarle oxigenación.

-Tran-tranquila-Dijo entrecortado.

La castaña asustada corrió para ayudar a su jefe pero no fue necesario pues la pelinegra ya lo había soltado.

- Quincy, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices o la princesa puede mandarte a una ejecución- Jade comento. Aliso tanto el saco y camisa para desaparecer las arrugas que provoco el agarre.

Ben tosió un poco aprovechando la ida de Jade de nueva cuenta a su posición anterior, acomodando su corbata. Zoey le observaba en forma de disculpa este solo asintió en señal de estar bien.

Para aligerar el ambiente Zoey comenzó hablar del álbum que iba a salir al mercado, el buen diseño manejado, aunque estuvo mucho tiempo analizando la noche anterior dio criticas positivas, dando su aprobación. La oficina volvía a tornarse la comodidad. Jadelyn parecía ausente solo porque de repente se oía el golpe de la pelota ocasionado por el palo de golf acompañado de comentarios victoriosos para ella misma.

Ben a los minutos recibió una llamada, sin más se apresuro en atenderla.

Las chicas solo se quedaron estáticas como si sus movimientos fueran bastantes ruidosos como para impedirle al joven escuchar el mensaje de la secretaria.

- Excelente. Adele dile que pasen- Ordeno amablemente a su subordinada.

Jade en cuanto colgó el joven continuo su actividad, comenzando a sentir como poco a poco desaparecía el malhumor, relajándola pues toda bola caí en el hoyo. Zoey la observaba desde la distancia tal parecía que tenían que adquirir un mini golf para la pelinegra; ya que desde que entro a la empresa West siempre la tenia muy estresada con un carácter horrible que solo la castaña podía contralar perfectamente. No siempre fue así pues todas las discusiones siempre eran en la Empresa rara vez llegaba furiosa a casa. Un breve llamado del otro lado saco a los chicos del silencio que no tenia mucho, hasta hace un momento, a excepción de la pelinegra estando enfrascada en su partida individual.

- Adelante- Anuncio el de color.

- Gracias- Se oyeron al unisonó incapaz de ser identificadas las voces.

- Chicos hola. Antes que nada quiero presentarle a dos personas muy importantes de la Disquera una es la Gerente General de publicidad y la otra es una socia mayoritaria de la compañía y la administradora estrella- Dijo Ben.

Automáticamente la castaña se aproximo a los recién llegados, Jadelyn simplemente no escucho pues parecía ser el ultimo hoyo de la jugada, como si se tratara de una competencia profesional; en total concentración sin escuchar la llegada de los jóvenes.

- Zoey Brooks ella es Victoria Vega- Presento posando su mano en el hombro de cada chica.

- Victoria Vega ella es Zoey Brooks nuestra publicista de rango mayor- Comento logrando que la castaña se sonrojara por el cumplido.

Zoey estiro su mano, automáticamente fue tomada por la morena.

-Mucho gusto. El es mi representante Erick Waters- Este saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Aun la morena tenía la sensación de conocer a la cantante pero con los años sus recuerdos fueron desechados. La presentación fue cortada por la reacción de la pelinegra por haber fallado en su partida.

- ¡CARAJO! ¡MALDITA PELOTA DE MI #%!- Jade grito azotando el palo al suelo ganándose la mirada sobre su espalda, quien enseguida volteo llena de odio, pero se convirtió en sorpresa reconociendo a la cantante, observando también el como se tenso cuando cruzaron miradas.

**(**)**

**When I look into your eyes**

_(Cuando miro en tus ojos,)_

**It's like watching the night sky**

_(es como mirar el cielo nocturno,)_

**Or a beautiful sunrise**

_(o un precioso amanecer,)  
_**  
There's so much they hold**

_(hay tanto que sostienen,)_

**And just like them old stars**

_(y justo como ellas, las viejas estrellas,)_

**I see that you've come so far**

_(veo que has llegado tan lejos,)_

**To be right where you are**

_(para estar justo donde estas,)_

**How old is your soul?**

_(¿Qué edad tiene tu alma?)_

Zoey identifico la misma actitud, siendo la misma del día anterior pero por el momento dejo pasar, ya tendría el tiempo para preguntarle.

- Bueno mi socia tiene un modo especial en ser notada.- Observo bien como Tori y Jade se dedicaban una mirada intensa- ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto.

- Si. Es la Licenciada West- dijo segura Tori recordando aquel comentario.

La gótica rodo los ojos de nuevo era retada por la cantante, por otro lado Zoey miraba recriminatoriamente a su amiga por utilizar siempre las mismas palabras cuando conocía alguien nuevo.

- Perdón Tori. Jade suele presentarse así con todos. No te lo tomes personal- Se disculpo Ben.

El corazón de Jade retumbaba tan fuerte pensando que este en cualquier momento escaparía de su sitio. También Tori estaba en las mismas no sabia bien de donde había salido tanta seguridad sin que su tartamudeo saliera a flote como siempre sucedía cada que cruzaba palabras con jade en la secundaria o la noche anterior al pronunciar su nombre. El comentario de Ben la dejo con duda, sin saber si sentirse feliz por ser la misma actitud con la mayoría o tristeza de ser cualquiera en la vida de Jadelyn. Borro instantáneamente eso de su mente no quería atormentarse, no ahora que la pelinegra estaba cerca. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de volverse a ganar su amistad, si lo logro en secundaria porque no ahora, tal vez Jade tenía un temperamento frio y distante pero no seria impedimento.

La gótica procuro no verla a los ojos pues tenia certeza que en cuanto lo hiciera no podría evitar correr abrazarla o hasta besarla tal como lo hizo con Shelby tal acción del pasado no había sido producto de las copas, pues a pesar de tomar mas de lo normal, siempre su organismo sabia controlar su mente evitándole hacer alguna estupidez. Aquella noche solo fue el pretexto perfecto, pues en cuanto vio a la muchacha de rasgos iguales de la morena no titubeo en hablarle para después lanzarse a sus labios, un gran error pues no pertenecían a Tori Vega si no a Shelby Marx una chica completamente opuesta a la cantante de temperamento horrible.

- Ooh, mira Victoria Vega. Apoco ella es la nueva promesa de AUDISC- Dijo una vez recupera la pelinegra señalándola, fingiendo burla.

Tori solo agacho la cabeza. Erick sintiendo furia por las palabras utilizadas, la miro con verdadero enojo pareciendo raro pues el se consideraba pacifista.

- Mira muchachita- Se aproximo el hipster. Jade solo jugaba con el palo pasándolo entre sus dedos maniobrándolo con maestría sin quitarle la mirada con superioridad al muchacho.

- Jadelyn, compórtate quieres- Ordeno la castaña interrumpiendo a tiempo el comentario del muchacho, odiaba cuando su amiga se ponía en el plan fastidioso "_Soy mejor que tu, porque tengo dinero"._ Actitud tomada desde que regreso de Londres.

Jade solo rodo sus ojos tomando el palo acercándose peligrosamente al de gafas.

- Tranquilo tigre solo bromeaba- Siseo pasando la base del palo sobre su manzana de Adán. Quien solo paso saliva con dificultad. Sin querer Jade cruzo mirada con la mitad latina esta sola la vio y la retiro rápidamente indignada.

Ben para armonizar las cosas prendió el monitor plano de alta resolución. Apretando uno de los botones del control remoto apareció la repetición de algún programa siendo inmediatamente reconocido por jade como el noticiero; dándole presentación la comentarista de espectáculos a la nueva generación de música pop llamada Tori Vega, esta saludo a los presentes y cámaras en forma de saludo a la audiencia. Primero la entrevista giro en torno a su vida privada expresando el no tener pareja actualmente, automáticamente Jade sonrió de lado pasando desapercibida, después, se concentraron en su trabajo como solista y escritora de sus propias canciones, por ultimo revelando su inspiración de su disco por alguien de quien estuvo enamorada en secreto. Jadelyn borro la sonrisa sintiendo celos por ese alguien misterioso de la morena, apretaba los puños con rabia minimizando la ira, Tori volteo a verla con una sonrisa en cuanto ambas cruzaron por segunda ocasión miradas, pero en ese momento Zoey tratando de relajar a su amiga poso su mano en Jade acariciando su muñeca. Tori borro la sonrisa obsequiada a su amor platónico malinterpretando las cosas, concentrándose en la repetición de la presentación dada hace unas horas.

Luego de varias insinuaciones por parte de los comentaristas de espectáculos y risillas tontas, comenzó a cantar, una tonada con el piano muy suave, la voz delicada de Tori se oía en el foro, tratándose de la misma melodía escuchada por Jade la noche anterior, relataba la historia de dos personas distanciadas por diversas circunstancias una plenamente enamorada por alguien que le era indiferente. La pelinegra ponía toda atención sintiéndose identificada. Ben igual a los demás prestaba mucha atención. A Zoey las estrofas llegaron a su corazón dejando salir breves lagrimas pues sintió la mano suave de su amiga en la suya, rara vez Jade mostraba su lado amable y en ese momento lo necesitaba la tomo con fuerza pero en Tori provoco profunda tristeza tenia ganas de llorar ahora que iba arriesgar todo la gótica volvía a tener alguien en su vida. Quebrándola sin poder contener el llanto silencioso apretó sus ojos y estas cayeron sin compasión.

El teléfono de la gótica comenzó a sonar, pero nadie lo percibió cada quien estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Tengo que retirarme- Anuncio la gótica

- Problemas en la empresa- Dijo Ben

Los demás solo la observaron.

- Solo los incompetentes que no pueden hacer nada sin mí- Dijo con superioridad y arrogancia.

- Ok me supongo que nos veremos después – Sugirió el chico de color.

- Aja - Contesto sin importancia- Por cierto Vega mas vale que triunfes, no quiero perder dinero por tu culpa- Se dirigió a la morena posando aquellos ojos de color indescifrable en Tori

-Claro te lo aseguro- Respondió recuperada Tori sin señal de haber llorado. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco de volver escuchar aquel apodo de sus labios en lugar de todo su nombre.

-Bien- Y salió del salón con pasos firmes y decididos.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

- Es enserio tu socia es muy bipolar- Dijo Erick

- Erick compórtate- Regaño la mitad latina pellizcándolo por lo bajo.

- Bueno ahora a sus puestos- Corto a los jóvenes- Por cierto Victoria, Zoey desde ahora junto con tu representante organizara y seleccionara tu aparición en medios.

- Que bien un poco de ayuda no nos cae mal, verdad Tori- Dijo animado el de gafas

- Por supuesto- Sonrió

Después ambos salieron del despacho del presidente hablando animadamente sobre propuestas publicitarias.

**000**

**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**

_(No quiero ser alguien que se larga tan fácilmente,)_

**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**

_(estoy aquí para marcar la diferencia que puedo marcar,)_

**Our differences they do a lot **

_(nuestras diferencias hacen mucho)_

**to teach us how to use**

_(para enseñarnos como usar)_

**The tools and gifts we got yes, **

_(las herramientas y dones que tenemos, sí,)_

**we got a lot at stake**

_(tenemos mucho en juego,)_

**A****nd in the end, you're still my friend **

_y al final, todavía eres mi amigo,)_

**at least we did intend**

_(al menos teníamos la intención,)_

**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**

_(Trabajar por nosotros, no lo rompimos, no lo quemamos.)_

**We had to learn how to bend **

_(Tuvimos que aprender a doblarnos,)_

**Without the world caving in**

_(Sin que el mundo se derrumbe)_

**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not**

_(Tuve que aprender lo que tenía, y lo que no soy,)_

**And who I am**

_(Y quién soy.)_

Zoey muy animada en colaboración con Erick trabajaban detalles publicitarios en diferentes aspectos. Después de la actuación de Tori en el noticiero no se hicieron esperar propuestas. En marca de ropa, fundaciones, negocios. Lógicamente la castaña se dedicaría junto con el representante en elegir cual le convenía según a los intereses y objetivos a los que se quería llegar.

-Erick, mas que nada necesitamos fotografías de Victoria, nos interesa la publicidad con respuesta directa.-Se refería al joven ya con mas confianza utilizando su nombre

-Si, tenemos varios álbumes en un momento los traigo-Dijo retirándose

Aprovechando que el joven salió Zoey marco a Jade pues no habían quedado si iría por ella. Presiono los números muy bien conocidos llevándose el móvil a uno de los oídos, timbro tres veces antes de escucharse la voz ronca algo agitada del otro lado.

-¡Diga!- Contesto algo enojada la pelinegra

-Jade...Soy yo... ¿Estas bien?-Con voz vacilante pregunto

-¡NO! Un estúpido me tiro el café encima- La voz de Jadelyn parecían navajas, su respiración no se controlaba, apenas tomo aire para seguir continuando- Voy camino a casa. Y si iré por ti cuando salgas- Colgó sin esperar otro comentario de la castaña.

Zoey solo resoplo dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del asiento acojinado con forro blanco haciendo juego con toda la habitación. Sin darse cuenta la castaña estaba a espaldas de la entrada ignorando completamente el momento cuando Erick había llegado, sobresaltándose un poco cuando este carraspeo, no sin antes sentirse avergonzada, era obvio que escucho su corta conversación con Jade.

-Veo que la Lic. West, tiene un problema de ira- Dijo Erick mirándola a los ojos.

-Jade no suele serasí todo el tiempo. Ella solo es victima de las circunstancias- Comento Zoey con tristeza, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Tu chica me da miedo.

Sin analizar Erick comento aquello que desde el momento de ver la interacción de las nuevas Directivas de AUDISC lo intrigo. Zoey sin ocultar su reacción abrió los ojos, pero comenzó a reír ante un incrédulo hipster.

-Disculpa...Jade...- No término pues un repiqueteo del otro lado, provoco que la castaña se desviara completamente del tema. Permitiendo la entrada a quien anteriormente llamo.

-Perdonen, es que me entretuve- Dijo Tori, para dirigirse con el de gafas- André

Erick solo continuo pasando las fotos de los álbumes traídos hace unos momentos, invitandola a sentarse, señalando un lugar disponible a su lado.

-Y bien. ¿Cual es tu relación con la socia de Ben?- Como de costumbre el chico, siendo una persona en tomar rápidamente confianza, retomo la charla rezagada sin ocultar sus ansias de saber. Tori en cuanto escucho la palabra relación presto toda su atención para comprobar su teoría con deseos que esta no fuera cierta, con las manos en su regazo cruzo sus dedos, mentalizaba la respuesta deseada.

-Bueno. La Lic. West y yo, solo somos amigas, jamás la vería más allá. Es como mi molesta hermana- Con burla dijo la castaña pues el solo pensar en Jade de otra forma le causaba gracia

No aguantaría ni un solo día de relación pensó.

-¡GENIAL!- Grito la morena, la felicidad que albergaba en ese momento olvidondo por completo estar acompañada. La mirada curiosa de Zoey y una muy confusa por Erick no se hicieron esperar.

-Tori...¿Que te pasa?- Pregunto entre divertido el muchacho.

Zoey poso sus brazos sobre el escritorio esperando respuesta.

-Genial, recordé que hay donas de postre- Comento ya recuperada Tori.

-No permitiré que mi estrella engorde- Dijo indignado el chico.

-Bueno, también solo será una- Apoyo la castaña al ver un puchero en Victoria.

-Esta bien, pero solo una- Sentencio.

_**I won't give up on us -no I'm not giving up-**_

_(No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros -No me doy-)_

_**God knows I'm tough enough -I am tough-**_

_(Sabe Dios que soy suficientemente fuerte -Soy fuerte-)_

_**We've got a lot to learn -we're alive, we are loved-**_

_(Tenemos mucho que aprender -estamos vivos somos queridos)_

_**God knows we're worth it -and we're worth it-**_

_(Sabe Dios que merecem__os la Pena -y merecemos la pena-)_

Los muchachos con más ánimos seguían planeando todo el marketing que conllevaba la música. La cantante solo tenia en mente conseguir a como de lugar conseguir una amistad con la pelinegra después haría todo lo posible por que se fijara en ella. Definitivamente esta era una segunda oportunidad, no la dejaría ir, a pesar que tenía el asunto de su gira pero ya se las arreglaria. Claro también tendría que forjar mas amistad con Zoey siendo una de las personas mas allegadas a la gótica.

- Jade, luchare como lo hice antes- Susurro para si. Pero no paso desapercibido por la castaña quien minutos atrás, se poso detrás de Tori accidentalmente recolectando documentos impresos pues se encontraba a un costado de la impresora….**CONTINUARA**

**I won't give up on us**

_(No me daré por vencido sobre nosotros,)_

**Even if the skies get rough**

_(Incluso si el cielo se pone tormentoso,)_

**I'm giving you all my love**

_(te daré todo mi amor,)_

**I'm still looking up**

_(Todavía estoy mirando hacia arriba)_

**Que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche dependiendo. Pues sin duda aquí les deje un capitulo mas, ojala como siempre digo, espero y les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca jejeje.**

**Muchas gracias mis queridos lectores por leerme y dejarme comentarios, son una fuente importante para mi inspiración en serio. Ustedes hacen que la historia tenga vida. Pero dejemos atrás esto cursi que escribí.**

**No olviden, sus criticas son bienvenidas, si no les gusta algo háganmelo saber para corregirlo en especial si se trata de ortografía para no cometer el mismo error en la siguiente publicación. También espero sus comentarios claro. **

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO MIS LECTORES!...CUIDENSE  
**


	6. Capitulo 6 Following, Following, Follow

**Chicos, les dejo un nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo.**

**Como siempre digo Victorious, ZOEY 101 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen si no al creador **_**Dan Schneider**_** para Nickelodeon. **

**El capitulo toma el nombre de**** Following, Following, Following tomada de una estrofa de la canción de Maroon 5 y también sirvió como fuente de inspiración.**** Aclaro no es de mi propiedad pero fue de mucha ayuda.**

**Capitulo 6. Following, Following, Following.**

Zoey Brooks había tomado una decisión. Estaba sentada en la silla de su oficina bebiendo una taza humeante de café.

Tenían más de 2 horas de haberse retirado Victoria junto con su representante a la cabina de grabación situado a unos cuantos metros de la oficina. Después de escuchar las palabras dichas por Tori no cabía duda de que conocía a Jade; justificaba también el comportamiento de la pelinegra tomada aquella noche, sin querer la castaña había averiguado la situación. Ahora entendía todo, Tori la nueva estrella pop era nada menos que Victoria Vega misma de la cual su amiga estaba enamorada en su último año de secundaria, donde años atrás hizo que Jade besara por equivocación a una desconocida con rasgos iguales.

La castaña bebiendo con cautela el liquido caliente sabia que la mejor forma de averiguar si la cantante correspondía a los sentimientos de Jade era volverse su amiga, aunque Jade lo negara algo en ella decía no haber olvidado totalmente a Tori, al ver su rostro mas pálido de lo normal la noche anterior agregando el estado de shock, no pasaron desapercibidos por el escaneo profundo por lo que fue sometida cuando tomo asiento frente a ella.

Si bien no le dijo nada a Tori cuando escucho sus palabras, fue para no espantarla o no cometer una tontería donde la única perjudicada fuera la pelinegra por eso opto por ser prudente. Tampoco se percato de su presencia la morena, haciendo más sencillo fingir no escuchar nada.

Ya había anochecido, no faltaba mucho para que pasara Jade. Así que solo gozaba del silencio con los ojos cerrados, hasta que la puerta fue inesperadamente abierta revelando a la gótica.

-¡Jade!-Se quejo la castaña, casi cayendo del asiento.

Esta no respondió solo se dirigió al único sofá acomodándose.

-Ah, olvídalo. Solo que me asustaste-Recrimino

-No me importa-Contesto neutral.

Zoey sin comentar termino de beber su café para posteriormente acomodar sus cosas en el bolso, sabia que no tenia que avisar pues ya la pelinegra se encontraba a un lado de la puerta dispuesta a salir; tomo por ultimo su abrigo. Jade abrió facilitando su salida sin más por el momento adentrándose al elevador.

-¡Esperen!-Gritaron dos voces fuera de este.

Revelando a la cantante junto con el hipster. Automáticamente Zoey pudo observar como Jade se ponía rígida y desviaba la mirada hacia el numerador del cubículo metálico simulando no haber visto a los muchachos, aislándose cautelosamente hasta el fondo. La castaña por su parte aprovecho en alejarse lo más que pudo permitiendo así a Tori posicionarse a lado de la gótica.

-Erick, Tori. También ya se van-Pregunto.

Jade rodo los ojos, la pregunta le pareció muy estúpida debido a la obviedad.

-Si ya esta listo el álbum-Contesto rápidamente el chico.

-Woah. Me alegro-Observando que las chicas no decían una sola palabra. Erick por inercia también volteo sorprendiéndose de quien venia con ellos, culpándose por su torpeza y falta de educación.

-Buenas noches Lic. West-Saludo hipócritamente el muchacho.

-Al menos saludas. ¿Deberías enseñarle modales a ella?- Dijo señalaba a Tori con aire de superioridad.

Tori se mordió el labio inferior quería responderle pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos, la pelinegra solo comenzó reír por las muecas que la cantante lanzaba tratando de defenderse.

-Bueno Jadelyn como pretendes que saluden los chicos si pareces aparición.- Mágicamente Zoey salió en defensa de la mitad latina, ganándose un bufido de la pelinegra por ser tan metiche.

Erick charlaba amenamente con Zoey dejando atrás el comentario ofensivo de la gótica. Tori simplemente masajeaba con André siendo un alivio para la situación, Jade de vez en cuando volteaba intrigada, pues al principio ella era quien ignoraba a la joven pero ahora se convertía en ser la ignorada, asunto que comenzaba a exasperarla. El ascensor comenzó a llenarse de empleados haciendo más difícil la tarea de espiar a la morena.

El elevador se encontraba abarrotado de gente, obligando a Jade estar a un lado de Tori por los constantes empujones, tal parecía ser también la hora de salida de toda la Compañía Disquera, el descenso estaba muy lento, pues la mayoría no acostumbraba a usar las escaleras. En una parada entraron dos personas mas, provocando mas caos en el cubículo, un hombre de unos veintitantos años, aprovechando la situación, se acerco más de lo normal a la cantante quien enseguida se tenso por el contacto. Jadelyn en cuanto ocurrió frunció sus cejas dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al desconocido, este pareció captar el mensaje pero aun seguía muy cerca de Tori. El elevador anuncio enseguida el próximo piso, automáticamente Jade sin pensarlo dos veces tomo de la mano de Tori arrastrándola fuera.

-Aquí bajamos-Anuncio Jade molesta dirigiéndose a Zoey y Erick quienes con esfuerzo salieron.

Jade aun tomadas de la mano se encamino hacia la escaleras, Tori trataba de mantener en su memoria el contacto suave y cálido, creando en su interior una sanción difícil de explicar.

-Y bien ¿Porque nos obligaste salir del elevador?-Pregunto Zoey sin evitar ver las manos entrelazas de las jóvenes, Jade notando hacia donde contemplaba soltó el agarre rápidamente.

En el rostro de Victoria solo había decepción por la repentina reacción de la chica.

-...- Jade buscaba la respuesta.

-Fui yo quien se sintió mal- Dijo con determinación la cantante- Por eso le pedí a la Lic. West si me ayudaba a salir.

Zoey y Erick se miraron entre ellos.

-Que no se haga costumbre Victoria- Para seguir caminando a los escalones, antes de ser interceptada por la mano de Tori, después que los chicos siguieron caminando.

-Gracias- Susurro cerca del oído de la gótica provocándole un leve estremecimiento. Pasando de largo sin reparar en ver su estado.

Finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento sin ningún contratiempo. La gótica quito los seguros del auto con el remoto, introduciéndose en el, desde la ventanilla pudo observar como su amiga se despedía de los jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse al auto aparcado enfrente.

Victoria junto con el Hipster marchó.

Zoey antes que Jade encendiera el auto saco del bolso una invitación color beige con el logotipo de la Disquera de lado superior izquierdo; aun estaba sellada dirigida únicamente para la pelinegra, sin rodeos la tomo perdiéndose en las letras formales.

Despues de un rato intervino la castaña.

-Si. Nos invita AUDISC a nuestra primera reunión,a ti como Socia y a mí como una de sus mejores trabajadoras- Dijo la castaña en cuanto terminaba de leer la pelinegra.

-No iré- Anunció tajantemente Jade.

-Pe-pero ¿Porque?.

-No me gustan las reuniones con fines empresariales- Explico conciso.

-Jade esta reunión es simplemente para darle apoyo a Victoria como cantante, sí habrá socios y empleados pero también estará su familia.

-Ahí esta. Yo no tengo por que estar, ni siquiera me llevo bien con la cantante estrella. No me cae bien- Dijo segura Jade aunque sintiera lo contrario, aprovechando el silencio de Zoey encendió el auto para emprender la marcha.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la castaña volvió hablar.

-Claro tienes que estar- Vio en Jade la ira, pero ni eso basto para continuar- Porqué ella es Tori Vega, la misma chica de la que aun estas enamorada- Lo dijo así, sin ningún tacto, la pelinegra se estaciono frente a una acera muy calmada como para haber recibido una noticia donde su secreto quedaba descubierto.

-Yo...ya...no siento nada por Tori- No negó lo que su amiga le dijo, su mascara había caído igual a la lluvia que comenzaba empapar la calle junto con lo demás alrededor. Su mirada vacía no hacia verdaderas las palabras, eso sabia perfectamente la castaña, no podía engañarla tenían bastante tiempo de conocerla, era la única que podía ver a través de aquel carácter tan frio, en defensa para no salir herida.

-Jade tienes que luchar por Tori, recuerda...-No la dejo terminar

-¡Entiende, Vega no sería feliz conmigo!- Grito la gótica

Zoey solo veía un poco atemorizada

-Sería infeliz ella y cualquier otra persona cerca de mí, soy como mi padre me la pasare encerrada en una oficina, descargando toda mi frustración en cuanto la vea. Ofendiéndola con palabras hirientes, tal y como lo hizo mi padre con Jean.-Termino diciendo cabizbaja, revelando su estado vulnerable.

-Jade-Tomo Zoey su cara para verla- A mi no me haces infeliz, ni mucho menos me has ofendido. Todo lo contrario estar contigo es maravilloso podre hablarle a muchas personas, pero son muy pocas que en realidad quiero como a ti.

Jade sonrió, sus ojos se cristalizaron automáticamente por las palabras empleadas de Zoey quien tampoco tardo en lagrimear.

-Y te puedo asegurar que si lo intentas con Tori, tampoco le harás daño, tú no eres así- Mostro una sonrisa.

-Si fuera eso cierto. Nadie me asegura que también sienta lo mismo por mí. Además a tenido novios anteriormente, como yo- Dijo resignada la gótica sin despegar la vista de Zoey.

-Y no te has puesto a pensar en que Tori piensa lo mismo- La castaña ahora tomaba la mano de la pelinegra transmitiéndole seguridad- Averígualo ya después tomas la decisión.

- Bien iré a la fiesta- Anuncio secándose los residuos de lágrimas de las mejillas con ayuda de sus mangas del saco.

Mas calmadas, acompañadas de dos sonrisas cómplices encendieron el auto de nueva cuenta, dirigiéndose a la residencia West.

**000**

Desde la llamada de sus padres en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la casa, anunciaron jubilosos el triunfo de Trina en las Competencias Nacionales de Taekwondo do anexando su inminente reclutamiento en el equipo olímpico y sobre su pronta llegada. Tori dichosa por buenas noticias decidió tomarse una ducha en la tina con agua caliente; relajando así su cuerpo por las emociones del día, se había relajado tanto, el agua estaba casi fría, dando por terminado la sesión, cogió sin más la bata aspirando el exceso de líquido.

Tori una vez en pijama se acurruco sobre su suave cama, observando con determinación el tejado acariciando la mano donde anteriormente Jade se apodero. Su felicidad era visible en el rostro, no podía creer lo desdichada que estaba hace unos días, a la alegría albergaba en su corazón junto con la esperanza de ver a Jade nuevamente.

No cabía duda seguía perdidamente enamorada de la gótica.

Esperaba con ansias el siguiente día sin duda.

**000**

Jade en el despacho de estilo rustico repasaba algunas formas de las Empresas West, revisaba los últimos informes antes de ser ella quien tomara el puesto y analizaba la Administración de AUDISC.

-Jadey, es tarde, ve a dormir- Dijo Zoey asomando su cara por la puerta.

- En un momento solo termino esto y voy-La pelinegra aun con los documentos sin despegar la vista de estos, con una ceja ligeramente alzada dijo.

No muy convencida la castaña se retiro a su habitación dejando a su amiga proseguir.

Después de varias horas cansadas de tanto numero, se levanto para estirar las piernas dando un pequeño masaje a su cuello, dirigiéndose abrir la ventana disfrutando de la brisa nocturna de verano. El viento olía a humedad combinada con diversos olores de flores. El estrés de hace unos minutos había desaparecido, concentrándose el solo sentir el viento jugar con su cabello, pasando por toda su piel acariciando sus facciones. Para disfrutar mejor aquella sensación, cerró los ojos embriagándose con el aire. De repente un rostro se coló en su mente; Nariz respingada, delgados labios rosados, Ojos café penetrantes y piel tono canela. Sin previo aviso Jade abrió los ojos, cerrando de golpe el gran ventanal.

Se llevo la mano derecha al puente de su nariz soltando un leve suspiro, hacia tiempo suficiente desde la estancia en H.A para fijar dicha imagen de la cantante en su memoria. Recordó lo que duro aquella imagen de sus manos entrelazadas sin ser capaces de verse una a la otra, observando solo rostros desconocidos entre la gente del ascensor hasta soltar el agarre.

Recuperada siguió el trabajo, sumergida entre la pila de documentos estadísticos, maldiciendo de vez en cuando, pues pasaban las horas viendo infinito poder terminarlo. Ignorando rotundamente el reloj mediante taza tras taza de café negro.

El sol resplandecía a través de la ventana situada al lado derecho del despacho, sin impedir ya había amanecido, Jade consiguió terminar los pendientes sin dormir, se apresuro en llegar a su dormitorio antes de ser vista por Zoey sin duda le reprendería. Con pasos largos y sigilosos logro llegar, despojándose rápidamente del atuendo portado el día anterior que aterrizo en algúna parte de la recamara.

Cuando termino se encontró con el desayuno listo; wafles con miel encima; jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche. Zoey ya esta disfrutando las delicias preparadas.

La pelinegra cayó pesadamente sobre la silla aun con el cabello mojado tomando del tibio líquido blanco.

-Odio la leche- Dijo Jade, pero no le importo siguió bebiendo.

Zoey sola la vio contrariada, enfocándose de nuevo en el dulce sabor de la miel dentro de las papilas gustativas.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo. A continuación abordaron el auto rumbo a la disquera.

Había recorrido varios kilómetros por calles y venidas principales, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo Jade dirigió sus ojos verdes-grisáceos, cohibiendo a la castaña.

-Zoey no podre venir a traerte- Decía con algo de preocupación.

La castaña por otro lado entendía perfectamente. Su amiga por eso no pidió explicaciones.

-Ya sabes, no hay problema en tomar el autobús- Dijo sonriendo la chica

-...Le diré al estúpido de Quincy el...-No termino pues la voz de su acompañante interrumpió.

-No Jade, tendrá asuntos que atender- Interrumpió la castaña

-Como quieras- Dijo no tan convencida la pelinegra, poniendo en marcha el auto; la luz verde anunciaba seguir.

Al cabo de una hora, aparcaron en el mismo sitio de AUDISC, llegando mas temprano de lo normal, ya que Jedelyn tendría una junta con los distribuidores mas tarde por tal motivo optaron en llegar antes de tiempo, así también ayudaría a Zoey e apresurar unos cuantos pendientes con la Disquera.

El lugar lucía casi vacio pues hasta el fondo un Laborghini amarillo dentro de un sitio bien reservado estaba. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de la gótica, todo indicaba a Ben como propietario.

Después, la pelinegra se retiro justo cuando perdió de vista a la castaña.

**000**

Dos semanas transcurrieron aceleradamente, la fiesta oficial para la presentación de la gran estrella pop del momento se celebraría esa misma noche de viernes.

Tori todo ese tiempo no volvió a ver Jade. Cuando tenía que presentarse con Zoey sobre algún pendiente sobre su publicidad entraba con esperanza de verla sentada en algún sitio de la oficina, pero siempre estaba la gerente sola trabajando frente a su laptop, en cuanto los veía les regalaba una sonrisa amable.

Tampoco todo el tiempo estaba asechando a la pelinegra pues en ocasiones tenia breves presentaciones en uno que otro programa matutino de televisión y por las tardes asistía a entrevistas de diferentes revistas juveniles del momento.

Por consiguiente Jadelyn trabaja mas de lo normal, por las mañanas siempre llevaba en su auto a la castaña al trabajo y esta se regresaba en autobús o taxi. Aunque en el inicio de la semana Erick se ofreció amablemente en dejarla frente a la residencia West, en todos esos días se volvieron rápidamente amigos acto que sorprendió mucho a Tori, ya que el joven hipster aparte de ser muy pulcro y delicado difícilmente obtenía alguna amistad varonil, donde siempre tuvo éxito en cuanto a relaciones sociales eran con chicas, pero terminaba aburriéndolas o hartándolas por sus comentarios orientados mas a una critica destructiva que constructiva. Tori pensó que toda esa amabilidad se debía a pura hipocresía por parte del hipster con tal de quedar bien con algún ejecutivo importante de la disquera asegurando así su futuro.

Todo esto lo descarto en cuanto los chicos charlaban, llevándose la sorpresa de que Erick jamás critico a la castaña, todo lo contrario tomaban conversaciones en ocasiones muy profundas, donde ella salía sobrando, en la oficina de Zoey Brooks donde siempre eran el origen de aquellas platicas.

Victoria desde el incidente del elevador la tenía muy feliz aparte del regreso de sus padres y hermana a Los Ángeles después de casi dos años. Ellos sin duda también asistirían a la fiesta igual que sus amigos, hasta Robbie habían guardado un lugar para ella en su apretada agenda como Comediante en pleno Tour, estaba feliz sin duda alguna.

"Pero sería mucho mejor si Jadelyn se presentara esta noche" pensó la cantante.

Ahora se encontraba en manos de uno de los mejores estilistas de todo Hollywood, inclusive del mundo, según Erick tenía que lucir espectacular, toda la crema y nata de Los Ángeles, California asistirían, también importantes socios de AUDISC de todas las Compañías estarían presentes incluyendo a Jade, instantáneamente se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entusiasmada de encontrarse con la pelinegra.

- Muy bien solo falta ajustar bien el maquillaje de acuerdo al vestido- Anuncio el estilista mientras terminaba de ajustar el último bucle.

Por inercia Tori asintió.

El vestido que portaría había sido diseñado especialmente por Cat quien últimamente se había convertido en la Diosa de la moda, las mejores personalidades del espectáculo recurrían en busca de algo glamuroso, como Kesha, misma cantante por la que compraron cientos de helado en su estancia en H.A, logrando así a completar su nombre, teniendo un concierto VIP en la casa de Tori.

Solo faltaban dos horas para dar inicio a la celebración, Tori no podía creerlo, sus sueños se hacían realidad, sintiéndose orgullosa se encamino a donde su vestuario aguardaba, siendo recibida por la cálida sonrisa de Catherine, había pasado tanto tiempo, la pelirroja deja a tras actuar de forma infantil donde mayormente formaban parte de anécdotas sobre su hermano, logrando que más de uno se sorprendiera. Ahora una nueva Catherine florecía ya no estaban mas esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar, con toda confianza podías entablar cualquier tipo de conversación hasta política si fuera preciso, la pelirroja se adaptaba muy rápido a los silencios incómodos siendo muy espontanea cuando se requería.

- Tori, date la vuelta- Ordenaba Cat, evaluando cada centímetro de la prenda.

La habitación poseía paredes con espejos del tamaño del muro. Cuando entrabas producía la sensación de estar atrapada en una caja de cristal que no tardaría en colapsar o eso sintió Tori en ese momento.

- Eres una belleza Tor. No dudo en que alguien se fije en ti- Dijo dejando ver aquellos hoyuelos a la cantante

-Eso espero- Dijo, solo esperaba en que ese alguien fuera Jade entre todos los invitados.

- No seas pesimista, eres muy bonita, no entiendo porque no tienes novio- Sorprendió así a la morena.

- Simple Cat, ahora no estoy preparada- nunca le había contado a la pelirroja sobre su enamoramiento por Jade, solo André estaba enterado.

-Mas bien, será porque estas enamorada de alguien muy cercano a nosotros- Dijo Cat refiriéndose a sus amigos.

Victoria solo se tenso por aquel comentario.

-Cla-claro que no- Nuevamente el tartamudeo se hacía presente. Ese tic que confirmaba las sospechas, haciendo evidente la mentira.

-Es...¡ Beck!- Dijo la pelirroja escandalizada llevándose las manos a la boca en forma de sorpresa.

- ¡NO!- Grito Victoria. Bajándose del pequeño estrado circular del salón- El siempre será mi amigo, jamás eh tenido malas intenciones con el.

-Ohh. Lastima harían bonita pareja- Dijo triste la chica pelirroja, para después poner otra mirada picara, asustando a su compañera- ¡ANDRÉ! Cierto- apunto con el dedo incriminándola.

-No- Dijo neutral, todos sabían que los jóvenes solo eran mejores amigos.

-Solo quería confirmarlo- Cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos sobre el abdomen.

-¿Porque no preguntas si es Robbie o Erick?- Aunque la morena ya sabía la respuesta, quiso preguntar completamente divertida.

- Ammm...Bueno por que solo en mundo demasiado lejano te gustaría Robbie, en cambio Erick, a veces ni tú lo soportas- Cat soltó una carcajada.

Tori también reía, estar con Cat siempre le reconfortaba.

En unos minutos apareció André asomando la cabeza por la puerta, callándolas al instante.

- Chicas es hora, ya no soporto a Erick.

-Ves te lo dije- Dijo Cat provocando que Tori soltara una risilla- Por cierto te lo llevaras puesto- Señalo la pelirroja a su amiga quien todavía no se quitaba el vestido.

- Oh cierto denme unos minutos ahorita bajo- Retirándose al vestidor.

Los chicos solo salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Minutos después los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la camioneta, con Erick al volante dejando a cada quien en sus departamentos para alistarse, Tori fue la última en ser llevada a casa prosiguió en despedirse del hipster y entro a su hogar. El lugar era un completo caos, su madre estaba en la cocina hablando por teléfono y con la otra sostenía la tenaza que le ayudaba a rizarle el cabello. En el primer piso se escuchaba a su padre gritar sobre que corbata usar para la ocasión, Trina a pesar que profesionalmente se dedicaba a un deporte poco femenino eso no impedía no serlo, pues lanzaba grillos referente al poco tiempo requerido para estar como una diva. Victoria de repente fue invadida por la nostalgia, ver a toda su familia reunida tal cual después de varios años le emociono. Subió a su recamara para ducharse y arreglarse. Alexis el estilista no tardaría en llegar para prepararla, sin vacilaciones se ducho mas rápido que de costumbre aun le sobraban unos minutos mas, se admiro en el espejo, el vestido escogido por Cat permitía lucir los hombros al aire libre llenándola de sensualidad, también el color blanco favorecía la piel canela de Tori, la prenda se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y por ultimo su atuendo comenzó un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Lo combino con unos zapatos negros altos.

Al poco rato alguien llamo revelando la silueta de Alexis.

-Muy bien comencemos- Dijo el señor de cuarenta y tantos, sacando todo tipo de peines y utensilios de belleza.

Tori inmediatamente se acomodo en un banco.

**000 **

André junto con Erick se encontraba en la sala de la Familia Vega en espera de Tori. Ellos se encargarían de llevarla al salón donde se efectuaría la fiesta.

Beck, Cat y Robbie no tardaron en llegar. Todos los chicos quedaron en reunirse en casa de los Vega de ahí se repartirían en los autos.

-Ok. ¿Como nos organizaremos?-Pregunto en tono tranquilo Beck viendo a todos.

- Yo me voy con los Señores Vega- Anuncio Cat feliz.

-Bien entonces Yo llevare a Trina y Robbie. No hay problema. Ya que André se ira junto con Tori y Erick-Sonrió a todos el fotógrafo.

No continuaron charlando pues Alexis el estilista bajaba, después de unos instantes la cantante hizo acto de presencia, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, su maquillaje lucia discreto un peinado de lado dejando al descubierto parte del cuello, dejando resaltar mas su belleza natural y por ultimo un accesorio alredor de su cuello daba el toque final.

David carraspeo sacando así del trance en que los chicos se hallaban.

-Nos vamos- Anuncio la cantante.

Mientras desaparecían uno a uno por la puerta principal.

**000 **

Jadelyn tenía sus propios problemas en la Empresa Automotriz West, las ganancias no correspondían con las ventas proporcionadas de los autos, según los datos que el contador general otorgo. Tal parecía ser más pérdida en lugar de obtener beneficios importantes. Todo parecía inculpar a su madre quien había estado durante su estancia en la Empresa, desviando fondos a quien sabe donde ahora las consecuencias eran graves pues si Jade junto con el vicepresidente no ideaba un plan para hacer avanzar la empresa esta en menos de un mes estaría quebrada. Esta situación tenía a la pelinegra muy alterada, los últimos días junto con Philip Stuart socio y buen amigo de su fallecido padre creaban un buen plan para salvar la Empresa. Todo el día se la pasaban sumergidos entre un mar de documentos de análisis estadísticos, llegando tarde a sus hogares solo para dormir un par de horas y regresar a su antiguo labor. Por ende Jadelyn no podría asistir a la fiesta de presentación de Victoria, Zoey casi le rogo de rodillas pero al ver el rostro preocupado de la gótica la apoyo, Jade le conto mas tarde la situación que estaba viviendo, la castaña inmediatamente solo decidió tampoco ir como apoyo. Jade conocía perfectamente a la castaña, tuvo que persuadir a Ben Quincy para que la invitara, aunque el chico de todos modos tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Jade no podía concentrarse, la imagen de Tori aparecía en sus pensamientos cada vez que posaba la atención en los documentos, en cierta forma se sentía culpable en no asistir a pesar de ser una socia importante de AUDISC.

-Jade estas bien- Pregunto amablemente Philip, notando la ausencia de la pelinegra.

- Si Philip, solo necesito un respiro- Contesto sobándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos.

- Iré por un café, el de la cafetera ya me aburrió- Dijo divertido el hombre acomodándose la corbata, mientras se levantaba- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Prefiero algo frio...Un Java Chip Frappuccino estaría bien- Dijo neutral.

- Buena elección, lo bueno de la empresa es que esta en el centro. Ahorita vengo Jadelyn- El hombre que no pasaba de los 55, con poco rastro de canas sobre su cabellera y ojos azules se encamino a la salida.

La gótica sonrío, aquel hombre se portaba muy bien con ella desde antes que su padre muriera.

_Siempre cuando su padre la llevaba a la empresa este la olvidaba, dejándole en un rincón del edificio con algún libro de colorear usado y crayones viejos, hubo una vez que Jade fastidiada hecho las cosas al basurero para después comenzar a explorar el lugar para después lograr entrar a una oficina según el letrero postrado en la entrada hacia referencia al vicepresidente, sin titubear penetro, su sorpresa fue única. La habitación tenía una pantalla gigante acompañada de una buena consola de videojuegos, una estantería contenía cualquier tipo de golosina y entre su repertorio de películas cientos de terror formaban fila. En aquel entonces no había elegido las películas de terror como favorito, fue gracias a Philip en dar con su preferencia._

_Siempre que entraba a la oficina a hurtadillas se encontraba vacía, colocaba una película y tomaba un caramelo retirando del refrigerador una bebida degustando así las escenas, jamás tuvo pesadillas ni mucho menos se asustaba. Cuando terminaba recogía el desorden, colocando todo en su lugar retirándose de nuevo al lugar designado por su padre desde un principio. Cierto día Jade jugaba con la consola del vicepresidente mientras engullía rosetas de extra mantequilla, sin contemplar la presencia del dueño, quien la miraba muy divertido por la escena presenciada; la niña castaña en ese entonces jugaba bien aquel combate de guerra virtual. _

_Sin ser notado el vicepresidente tomo asiento a lado de la pequeña Jade con apenas 9 años de edad._

_-Puedo tomar una roseta de maíz- Dijo el hombre mostrándole una sonrisa._

_-Aja- Contesto Jade sin apartar la mirada del monitor._

_-Se te da bien los juegos de guerra- Dijo divertido observando como la pequeña en un movimiento terminaba aniquilando 5 enemigos a la vez._

_- Y eso que mis dedos están adoloridos de ayer-Anunció en tono prepotente._

_Permaneció un buen rato observando a la niña hasta terminar su partida, enseguida comenzó a recoger las cosas en desorden olvidándose de la presencia del hombre. Cuando prosiguió en colocar la consola en su lugar fue cuando reparo en aquel desconocido._

_-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto neutral la niña mirándolo de arriba a bajo._

_-Yo también tengo esa pregunta- Sin contestar la pregunta embozó una sonrisa._

_-Yo soy Jadelyn August West... ¿Quien es usted?- Dijo segura sin dejarlo de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos._

_-Yo soy Philip Stuart. Señorita- Estirando su mano a la pequeña._

_Esta contestó el saludo dudosa._

_-Me alegra que alguien tenga los mismos gustos al mío._

_-Usted es el dueño de todo esto- Sorprendiéndose, Jade señalaba todo su alrededor._

_-Si, me alegra mucho que la futura dueña le agraden mis gustos, tu padre llega a ser aburrido._

_-La verdad sí, durante todo este tiempo me da un libro y crayolas viejas para colorear, ya no estoy tan pequeña- La niña rodo los ojos._

_-Bueno entonces cuando estés por aquí pásate a esta oficina, eres muy ordenada no veo el problema- Sonrió el hombre nuevamente._

_-Genial, bueno tengo que irme. Nos vemos Philip- Se despidió la chica con mucha confianza dejando al vicepresidente divertido._

_Desde eso momento Jade se la pasaba todo el día en aquella oficina cuando su padre la llevaba a la Empresa convirtiéndose en buena amiga de Philip hasta que Jade creció y asistió a H.A ya no piso jamás la corporación dejando sin duda un pequeño hueco en aquel hombre. Justo volviéndola a ver cuando se posiciono como heredera absoluta de la Empresa Automotriz West._

Jade impaciente reposo en el sofá negro, tenía mas de 2 horas de a ver comenzado la velada de AUDISC. Todo estaba en silencio, siendo la única trabajando en el lugar.

-Jadelyn ya llegue-Anuncio llevando consigo dos vasos de frappuccino

-No me digas- dijo sarcásticamente sentándose y tomando la bebida helada ofrecida.

-¿Como que ya no estas en la edad de consumir algo así?- Reía la pelinegra.

- Todavía mi cabeza no esta llena de nieve, todavía estoy muy joven- Se defendía.

-Como digas- Teniendo la pajilla entre los labios jugaba con el.

-Pero mírate una verdadera empresaria no jugaría con eso- El turno de burlarse había llegado para Philip.

Ambos rieron provocando que el hombre se comenzara ahogar. Inmediatamente Jade le paso una servilleta, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, poco a poco Philip se recupero.

-Gracias, debiste ver tu cara- Y volvió a reír el hombre como niño

-En serio, tanto dulce te hace daño- Dijo irritada la pelinegra por ser blanco de sus burlas.

-Mi querida Jadelyn de vez en cuando deberías endulzar tu vida. La vida sin sabor no vale la pena- Dijo para seguir bebiendo la fría bebida dulce.

Jade simplemente no dijo nada, encontraba acertadas esas palabras sin dejar de mirar su reloj antes de volver a ser interrumpida por ojiazul.

-Jadelyn se supone que hoy tenías una reunión junto con Zoey- Dejando a un lado el recipiente vacio.

-Se suponía, pero estoy arreglando los desastres de Jean, no quiero que vaya a prisión. No es la mejor madre pero no deja de serlo- Dijo resignada encaminándose al escritorio, recordando el porque estaba ahí en altas horas de la noche.

-En eso tienes razón yo puedo hacerme cargo, estoy acostumbrado. Después me lo compensaras- Tomo de la mano de Jade brindándole apoyo, continuando- Eres muy joven sería una pena te perdieras una buena fiesta por la Empresa, no es justo.

-Philip, No...- No termino pues el hombre la interrumpió.

-Yo lo arreglo, ve tranquila- Sonrió el hombre.

La pelinegra lo miro fijamente aun no estaba lista para dar gracias, pero con el gesto el vicepresidente capto su agradecimiento.

Partiendo de la oficina Jade sacaba las llaves del auto, tenía todavía una hora para no llegar tan tarde al coctel, solo pasaría por una ropa mas cómoda, iniciaba a briznar un vestido no sería lo conveniente.

Después de media hora llego a la residencia, buscando entre su guardarropa; tomo un pantalón negro liso, una blusa del mismo color con un poco de aplicaciones plateadas, un saco igualmente negro no tan formal por supuesto pero tampoco tan urbano. Combinado todo con unas botas.

Tomo una ducha que duro unos 5 minutos, se vistió, maquillándose rápidamente por ultimo dejo su cabello suelto resaltando con el atuendo su piel nívea.

**(**) **

_**I miss the taste of a sweeter life**_

_(Echo de menos el sabor de una vida más dulce,)_

_**I miss the conversation**_

_(Echo de menos la conversación.)_

_**I'm searching for a song tonight**_

_(Esta noche, estoy buscando una canción,)_

_**I'm changing all of the stations**_

_(Voy cambiando todas las emisoras.)_

_**I liked to think that we had it all**_

_(Me gustaba pensar que lo teníamos todo,)_

_**We drew a map to a better place**_

_(Dibujamos un mapa a un lugar mejor,)_

_**But on that road**_

_(Pero en aquella carretera,)_

_**I took a fall**_

_(Pagué los platos rotos)_

_**Oh baby, why did you run away?**_

_(Oh cariño, ¿por qué huiste?)_

De su garaje saco un auto acorde a la ocasion, rara vez lo conducía pues no quería llamar mucho la atención, ahora nada le importaba también quería dejar en claro a todos los socios de la Disquera que no era una miserable. Abordo un Bugatti Veyron en color negro, sin más contra tiempos arranco. Jade en seguida sintió el cambio, el motor estaba más suave y su velocidad era impresionante.

**000**

Tori después de tener una excelente actuación estaba muy feliz, siendo derrumbada al instante viendo a Zoey llegando acompañada solo de Ben Quincy. No había rastros de la pelinegra, se acerco a la castaña para obtener un poco de información pero sin lograr resultados siempre era interrumpida.

_**I was there for you**_

_(Yo estaba allí para ti,)_

_**In your darkest times**_

_(En tus momentos más oscuros,)_

_**I was there for you**_

_(Yo estaba allí para ti,)_

_**In your darkest night**_

_(En tu noche más oscura)._

Desesperada tomo la decisión de disfrutar la velada con sus amigos reunidos le hacían mas fácil la tarea. Sus padres se retiraron antes, dejando a Trina quien prefirió quedarse; Beck después las llevaría de regreso.

La música tocada por uno de los Dj de AUDISC ambientando la fiesta; los jóvenes recurrieron a la pista dando sus mejores pasos.

Los chicos se encontraban bailando, Tori prefirió verlos, bebiendo un Caipiriña,

Tenía bastante tiempo rechazando chicos que no dudaron en invitarle a bailar.

**000 **

- Si sabes conducir- Dudosamente una pelinegra le daba las llaves al valet- Nada mas veo un rasguño en mi auto, me encargare en que seas jamás contratado- Sentenciaba fríamente

En cuanto cruzo las puertas la música aturdió sus oídos tenia mucho en no escuchar algo así, provocándole un leve aturdimiento. Diviso mucha gente en la pista, no encontraba por ninguna parte a Zoey.

Erick quien estaba muy cerca corrió en auxilio de la pelinegra.

-Lic. West. Que gusto- Dijo animadamente- Zoey esta por aquí- Pasando muy de cerca donde Tori aguardaba.

_**But I wonder where were you**_

_(Pero me pregunto dónde estabas tú)_

_**When I was at my worst down on my knees**_

_(cuando yo estaba en mi peor momento, de rodillas.)_

_**And you said "you had my back"**_

_(Y tú dijiste "tienes mi apoyo",)_

_**So I wonder where were you**_

_(así que me pregunto dónde estabas,)_

_**When all the roads you took came back to me**_

_(si todos los caminos que tomabas conducían de vuelta a mí,)_

_**So I'm following the map that leads to you**_

_(así que estoy siguiendo el mapa que conduce a ti.)_

Victoria y Jade se miraron fijamente. La primera estaba locamente feliz, la segunda solo se tenso. En cuanto llegaron le dieron una copa de champagne. El grupo se conformaba por Ben, Zoey quien rápidamente le sonrió, Erick y tres sujetos más, dos varones y una mujer, de su misma edad. Jadelyn, sintiéndose mas cómoda observo con detenimiento el lugar parecía mas un antro que un salón de coctel, se conformaba con sillones muy cómodos en color morado formando grupos de 4 hasta 6 personas gozando una mesa de centro para colocar las bebidas y una hielera con champagne le adornaban, la decoración del recinto predominaba el color morado y azul. La iluminación era variada.

-Socios, Jadelyn August West, es socia mayoritaria de AUDISC controla todo referente nuestra contabilidad- Presento a los desconocidos posando su mano en uno de los hombros de la gótica.

Acto provoco que Jade lo moviera para hacerla caer, pero la colocó de nuevo.

-Jaser William, socio pero solo de una porción muy pequeña- Dijo el chico rubio de ojos verdes y sonrisa que derretía a mas de una.

-Luis Mattews. Un placer- Hacia una reverencia un poco ridícula para Jade; cabello negro quebrado, labios delgados y ojos café muy penetrantes.

-Carina Stewart. Un placer Jadelyn o ¿Como prefieres que te diga?- Dijo estrechando la mano de la gótica.

Los jóvenes observaban la escena especialmente Zoey y Ben quienes conocían el carácter de la pelinegra, sabían perfectamente que Jade jamás daba la mano tan fácil, todo lo contrario acontecía en esta noche, la gotica simplemente la tomo.

-Jade. Prefiero que me llamen así- Dijo soltando la mano pero la dueña no quería dejarla ir.

- Muy bien Jade, soy socia también, ojala y nos sigamos viendo- Anuncio la rubia de ojos verdes, soltando lentamente la mano de la gótica rozando con la punta de los dedos la suave piel blanquecina de Jade.

La mayoría no paso desapercibido el contacto y conversación tan intima de las chicas, ni a pesar de la distancia Tori capto todo, cambiando drásticamente el estado de humor de hace unos minutos. Sin dejar de observar Victoria veía como a la mínima oportunidad aquella rubia no perdía en tener contacto con la pelinegra; esto ya estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

Decidiendo ir a tomar un poco de aire para calmar el humor con una señal de mano indico a André su partida, este quiso acercarse pero la latina con otro ademan le ordenaba quedarse ahí con los demás.

Jadelyn al notar donde Tori había señalado percibió a todos sus amigos de la infancia. Carina le contaba algo pero no presto atención por observar a los muchachos bailando felizmente, a los oídos incrédulos de Zoey escucho unas disculpas por parte de Jade hacia la rubia, alejándose por donde Tori había desaparecido.

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Ain't nothing I can do**_

_(No hay nada que pueda hacer,)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Following, following, following to you**_

_(siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo hasta ti.)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Ain't nothing I can do**_

_(No hay nada que pueda hacer,)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti)_

_**Following, following, following**_

_(Siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo.)_

El lugar tenía un jardín trasero con una fuente que desprendía luces del mismo color que la decoración del recinto, esculturas de todo tipo adornaban, dándole un toque mágico. La cantante sentada sobre el concreto de la fuente justo a espaldas de la entrada oyó pasos aproximándose.

- André, estoy bien, quería tomar un poco de aire- Tori jugaba con el agua del estanque.

-...-Nadie contesto

La morena seguía su juego con el liquido, el sonido que producía le relajaba, olvidando por completo el coqueteo descarado de la rubia.

_**I hear your voice in my sleep at night**_

_(Por la noche, oigo tu voz en mis sueños,)_

_**Hard to resist temptation**_

_(Es difícil resistirse a la tentación,)_

_**Because something strange has come over me**_

_(Porque algo extraño me ha invadido,)_

_**Now I can't get over you**_

_(Ahora, no puedo superar lo nuestro,)_

_**No, I just can't get over you**_

_(No, simplemente, no puedo superar lo nuestro.)_

- ¡VEGA!- Grito Jade aprovechando la distracción de la morena.

Provocando a Victoria perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la fuente, salpicando sin querer a la gótica.

-Demonios Vega. Siempre tan torpe- Dijo sacudiéndose la humedad.

-¡JADE! ¿Que te pasa?- Salía del agua la castaña tipo monstruo de la laguna, hasta una hoja en su cabello estropeado tenia. Eso no hizo más que aumentar las carcajadas de Jade.

-Qui... jajajajaja...Qui...Quien...jajaja- La pelinegra debido al ataque de risa no podía pronunciar la frase completa, tomo aire y continuo- ¿Quien te ha dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre de pila? Licenciada West para ti- Se puso seria, no duro mucho al ver la mueca de Tori aumentando más sus carcajadas. Tori solo salió del estanque escurriendo exprimiendo un poco su ropa. La gótica seguía muerta de risa solo faltaba tirarse en el pasto.

Victoria no tuvo mas remedio que reír también en toda la velada no se había divertido en lo absoluto y menos con el amor de su vida, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron mofándose hasta que el silencio inundo el jardín.

Jade alzo la vista pues en su ataque prefirió sentarse, encontrándose con Tori empapada, el vestido al ser de tela muy fina se le pego completamente al cuerpo permitiéndole observar su busto enseguida aparto la vista avergonzada, Tori notando donde apuntaba la mirada de la gótica sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como tomate, llevándose ambos brazos para cubrirse.

Un silencio incomodo reino el lugar.

-Ten toma- Sin levantar la mirada le ofreció su saco- Deberías abotonarlo, si no quieres que sea el primer escándalo.

La cantante no dijo nada solo hizo lo que Jade le ordeno.

-Es mejor que me vaya- Jade se despedía sin dirigirle la mirada. Marchándose en dirección a la salida.

Tori impulsada por el sentimiento de abandono la tomo de la mano. Jade detuvo su andar.

-Podrías llevarme a casa. Necesito cambiarme- Suplico.

-No soy chofer de nadie- Dijo neutral

-Pero si la causante de esto. Además como socia de AUDISC esta en tus manos que sus cantantes no tengan escándalos- Tori sabia las reglas de todo empleado, y como Jade también lo era. Fue usado en su contra.

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Ain't nothing I can do**_

_(No hay nada que pueda hacer,)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Following, following, following to you**_

_(siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo hasta ti.)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Ain't nothing I can do**_

_(No hay nada que pueda hacer,)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti)_

_**Following, following, following**_

_(Siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo.)_

-Ok- Dijo a regañadientes.

- Espera hay cámaras ahí afuera- Recordó Tori toda la prensa situada en la entrada con ansias de una exclusiva.

- No, cuando vine solo había unas cuantas. Las distraeré ten- Dijo dándole el boleto del valet parking- Yo saldré primero alegando dar una opinión de la velada, mientras tú, tendrás que escabullirte hacia el valet. No te preocupes di ordenes en que fuera rápido el servicio. Solo arréglate un poco el vestido- Ordeno la pelinegra.

Las chicas se apresuraron, fue fácil la mayoría estaba animadamente sobre la pista inclusive la compañía de Jade, todos bailaban al ritmo de la música otros simplemente charlaban. Fue fácil llegar encontrándose con solo dos paparazzi que seguían en servicio.

Jade inmediatamente llego a ellos objetando dar una exclusiva, de reojo veía como la cantante desaparecía.

-Muy bien es todo- Fríamente termino la entrevista observando su auto aparcando frente de la acera con dificultad.

Abrió su auto con cuidado, evitando a Tori ser vista, los vidrios polarizados ayudaban.

-Vega. Manejas horrible- Se quejo la pelinegra sin apartar la vista de la carretera vacía.

-Sabes que no se manejar bien-Tímidamente dijo.

Jade alzo la ceja derecha por la confesión de la chica.

-Todavía no consigues tú licencia ¡Y así permitiste conducir mi auto!- Dijo enojada Jade.

-Bueno pues si te lo decía, no me habrías ayudado- Observándola a los ojos.

-Claro, pero esta antes los negocios- Jade causo eco en la conversación, su acompañante ya no objeto nada- Vives en la misma casa- Pregunto cambiando drásticamente de conversación.

-Si- Fue toda contestación de Tori

Durante media hora después Jade se encontraba dentro del hogar Vega esperando a la cantante sintió de repente su teléfono vibrar. En la pantalla aparecía la llegada de un mensaje de texto nuevo.

_**"Jade donde estas, ¿has visto a Tori?, nadie la encuentra por ningún lado"**_

_**Zoey.**_

En seguida Jade recordó el incidente y comenzó a reír tecleando inmediatamente su respuesta:

"_**La acompañe a su casa, quería cambiarse estaba muy incomoda en ese horrible vestido".**_

_**Jade.**_

Contesto la pelinegra no sin antes dejara salir una sonrisa mordaz terminando de escribir lo ultimo.

-Nos vamos- Dijo Tori.

-Solo porque no había gozado la fiesta, por tus tonterías- Abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Tori, sorprendiéndola un poco.

Llegaron sin ningún inconveniente Tori decidió bajarse una cuadra antes, Jade simplemente se adelanto en su auto, dejándolo de nuevo con el valet, quien la miro extraño pues era la tercera ocasión en atender el mismo auto.

La música continuaba. Jadelyn entro decidida topándose en seguida con Ben, Zoey junto con Victoria.

-No entiendo porque te cambiaste. Estaba muy hermoso el vestido- Dijo la castaña. Jade ante el comentario río.

-De hecho estaba Horrible- Dijo sin parar de reír.

Los tres muchachos vieron inquietos alguien a sus espaldas de la pelinegra, posicionada realmente molesta.

-Ese horrible vestido yo lo diseñe- Una voz seria con toque de irritabilidad dijo, logrando que Jade volteara en su busca.

-Así pues... ¿Cat?...**CONTINUARA.**

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti,)_

_**Ain't nothing I can do**_

_(No hay nada que pueda hacer,)_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_(El mapa que conduce a ti)_

_**Following, following, following**_

_(Siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo, siguiéndolo.)_

**Les deseo un bonito día o dependiendo, ofreciéndole un nuevo capitulo de este fic.**

**Chicos perdón la demora, pero en compensación por mi irresponsabilidad este capitulo fue un poco mas largo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me siguen en esta historia, en especial aquellas que alegran y fortalecen mi ego con sus comentarios positivos, sin olvidar a los que la tienen como favorita. **

**Los invito nuevamente a dejar crítica o comentario de la historia.**

**Sin más me retiro. Atentos a la próxima actualización. ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO Y CUIDENSE! BYE.**


End file.
